Gohan the younger brother
by Gohanforever
Summary: What if Goten was adopted by Goku and chichi a few months before Gohan was born? Join Gohan as he grows up as a second child in the family of Goku. Story revolves around Gohan and Goten's realationship. Oh Goten is a human (but not for long). I do not own DBZ
1. Chapter 1

What if Goten was adopted by Goku and chichi two years before Gohan was born? Join Gohan as he grows up as a second-child. Story revolves around Gohan. Oh Goten is a human.

 **A older brother**

Gohan was doing his studies. He was doing Geometry and algebra. "GOOOOHAAAN!". Gohan looked up he as realized who made that sound. "Yes, mommy?" Gohan said Chichi came and asked Gohan "How is my little scholar doing, hm?" Gohan looked sad his mother saw. "Well..." Gohan's tail drooped a little. "I want to go play outside, I'm bored." Chichi looked like she was going to get a heart attack

"NO, YOU ARE GOING TO DO YOU'RE STYDYS! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PLAY OUTSIDE! YOU ARE A SCHOLAR, YOU ARE **NOT** GOING OUTSIDE!" She screamed. She hit the door closed. Gohan was petrified. Gohan had hot tears running outside of his eyes.

He sobbed. His older brother Goten could do anything. Goten could play outside, he could study only on the weekday's and Daddy could train him. Why oh why? Gohan cried his heart out. He wasn't even allowed to train, while Goten was. Heck, Goten was even allowed to get toy's while Gohan was only allowed to have books.

Gohan looked out of the window. He saw Daddy and Goten spar. Goten was five years old. Goten was training with daddy. Although he couldn't touch Daddy, he was fast. Gohan wanted to train. He was itching to train. He felt horrible, mommy will never allow him to train.

He started to cry again. (What do you expect, he is 3 years old). Goku was outside. He was training Goten to use Ki.

"Now Goten, to use your ki, focus on it and bring it out." Goten tried "Sorry Dad, It's so hard." Goku smiled while his son tried again. He heard Chichi yell at Gohan for something. He heard a bang. He felt that his son's Ki was clouded with sadness.

He told Goten to keep practicing. He went towards Gohan's room and opened the door.

Gohan was still crying. Daddy saw Gohan's tail was low and drooped. Daddy knew tail language. He saw daddy come into the room. "What's wrong little man?" Gohan sniffed. "I wanna train." Goku was surprised, didn't Gohan like to study.

"What do you mean, Gohan?"

Gohan looked up with pleading eye's. He knew daddy still loved him.

"Daddy, I wanna train and study. But mostly train. I don't wanna sit here all day long. Please daddy let me train." He looked at Goku with THE eyes. Daddy sighed.

"Do you promise to train hard for daddy Gohan?" Gohan looked at Daddy. Black eyes looked into another pair of black eyes.

"I promise, daddy?"

Daddy smiled "Ok, go play with Goten while I go talk with Mama." Gohan tail wrapped around Goku's wrist. "Please let me train." He whispered before running out.

Goku sighed he loved his sons. He remembered that day clearly.

 _Flashback_

 _Goku and chichi were so happy. The doctors said they were going to have a baby. Goku said "Wow, so in your stomach is a baby?" Chichi was so happy she didn't notice._

" _Goku?" Chichi asked two weeks later. "Yes, I don't know about you but I think it would be better if we raise two children." Goku looked puzzled. "How are we going to do that, chichi? The docter said I not allowed to.." Chichi stopped him. "No I meant we can adopt a baby. I was thinking of a two year old. " Ok_

 _One hour later_

 _They were both outside of the orphanage when they saw a little baby boy. His mother put him outside of the orphanage and run away crying. They both opened the bundle and to their shock, the baby boy was three years old. The there as a note saying that whomever finds him, please take care of him._

 _And they did. They called him_

 _Goten_

 _(Roughly 8 months later)_

 _Gohan was born, he was the most adorable little bundle of joyness. He was born with beautiful black hair and eyes. Almost like Gotens'. Speaking of which "Hey Goten would you like to hold Gohan. "Yes, mama." He held onto Gohan and was a bit surprised when a tail wrapped itself around Goten's arm. Gohan cooed and gurgled. If the family's hearts were melting, now it was a puddle._

 _Gohan laughed and played with his tail._

 _When they went home with a sleeping Gohan, Goku whispered into the baby's ear. "Don't worry Gohan, daddy will protect you. And I'll train you and Goten to be smart and brave fighters._

*Flashback ends *

That is what Goku was going to do. He was going to let Gohan train and be strong. Even stronger than Him. Chichi could handle Gohan's study's but Goku was not going to give up. He WAS Going to train his baby boy whether she liked it or not.

He started to walk to chichi. He was going to take on the hurricane. It was time.

He spoke

"Chichi, I want Gohan to train…" Chichi looked at him

The war has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Train.**

Goku was not going to lose. No! He was NOT!

"Chichi, please Gohan wants to train, he said so himself. He said he wanted to train and do a little study or homework. But he mostly wanted to study."

Chichi was not the type of a woman who would give in. She wanted things her way.

"NO GOKU. OUR BOY IS GOING TO BE A SCHOLAR AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT." Chichi was yelling she put her head in arm and said in a pained voice "Honestly Goku, all I want is the best things for our boy's."

Goku looked outside of the window. He smiled inwardly when he saw both his sons play.

Gohan and Goten were playing tag. Goten was trying to catch Gohan. Gohan and Goten were both having fun. They both are having great fun. They lied down on the ground to catch their breath.

"No, for the last time no! Goten, yes! GOHAN, NO!" Chichi was yelling. Goku was getting irritated he knew Gohan wanted to train. "Chichi, pleaaaase." Goku looked at chichi with THE famous son eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chichi was purple in the face "GOHAN! WILL! NOT! TRAIN!" That was the final straw for Son Goku. Firmly and with authority he or she never knew he said "Chichi as your husband and as Gohan and Goten's father and dad, I WILL train them. They are my children. We gave live to one son and we adopted another. Gohan is my as well as your flesh and blood. He is mine too. I am sorry. He can study an hour a day, but for the rest of the day he can play and train..."

Chichi was already opening her mouth to say something… anything to stop Goku from training Gohan "Goku, you will NOT…." Goku looked at Chichi in the eyes and finished the argument that he thought he would never in a million years' finish "Do I make myself clear?"

Chichi was at last defeated. She sighed. "Goku….fine, you win." Goku grinned back to his usual self. "Great.. let's go tell Gohan and Goten."

They walked outside and were greeted by the lovely sight of both boys laying on the ground. They both giggled at the sight. Goten was sitting cross-legged with Gohan's head on his lap. Goten was scratching behind Gohan's ear. Gohan was enjoying it. He had a relaxing smile on his face.

"I swear Goku you and Gohan are like animals sometimes." Chichi was looking dreamily at the boys.

Both of them walked up to them. "Hi, Goten watcha doing." Goten put his finger in front of his lips.

"Shhh. Gohan's sleeping. He doesn't know what I am going to do. Look!" He slowly took Gohan's tail and started rubbing it very gently. If you listened closely, you would hear the strangest rumbling coming from Gohan's chest. Goku looked at Chichi who was adoring the beautiful thing that was happening. Gohan was smiling all the time. He looked peaceful.

Goku knew that Gohan was more like him than Chichi and Goten knew. Sure he had a tail, but the strangest was about Gohan's personality and habits. Goku and Chichi knew that Goku had a enormous appetite, but to their surprise Gohan had too! Goku remembered the day clearly.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Gohan was about to be fed. It was about three hours since he was born. Chichi would be bottle-feeding him soon._

 _The baby boy was still being held by chichi. Goten was looking at him and Goku was still in awe. They decided to name him Gohan. They named him after goku's grandfather._

 _Goten held his finger out to Gohan and laughed as Gohan grabbed his finger. Gohan made a face. Goten was surprised when Gohan's tail curled around his finger._

" _Dad, why is baby brother's tail curling around my finger?" Oh. Goku knew what this meant. Gohan knew this was his family. This happened to him too. His grandpa said the same thing._

 _"This might sound strange Goten, but Gohan is rubbing or giving off his scent. It basically means his showing us we are his family and his making a vow." "Oh wow!"_

 _Chichi was just finishing feeding Gohan. when they heard the baby cry about two minutes later. Chichi tried everything she could to make him stop crying, she changed him, tried rocking him to sleep, even tried to make him laugh. Not of it work. The baby kept crying._

 _Just then they heard a growl. Immediately Goku acted on instinct and prepared for a fight. They heard it again, but they realized it was a certain childs stomach._

 _Chichi was already getting more bottles ready._

 _Twenty-five baby bottles full of milks later they had a very happy baby Gohan. That was when Goku realized Gohan was more than him, than his wife and adopted noticed._

 _ ***Flashback ends**_ _*_

Goku also knew Gohan loved to train and fight. He was also a natural when it comes to Ki training. Goten could make a little light after about a year of training, but Gohan was incredible. On his first try he got it right. He even tried to do the Kamehameha. Though he was close to it…Chichi called him to study and scolded Goku for training Gohan.

Gohan was also a very frightened and curious child. He got scared easily, once Goten jumped on Gohan when he wasn't expecting it. Gohan got so scared his tail started quivering. He started crying and ran away.

After Goku found Gohan, Gohan avoided Goten for a whole three days. They became even better friends afterwards. Gohan knew Goten was adopted.

Goten was much different than Gohan. While Gohan was shy and smart, Goten was loud and playful. There were rare times when the two were actually playing 'fight' together. Goten loved to explore like Gohan. He wasn't afraid of the dark and he loved playing tricks on Gohan.

Goku smiled as Gohan was purring happily, hike his brother was playing with his tail. Gohan's tail rose and tickled Goten's nose. Goku and Chichi laughed as Gohan mumbled in his sleep. They picked up Gohan gently and took him to his room.

When they reached is room, they tucked the three-year-old in.

Goten came and said goodnight as he climbed in bed to sleep with Gohan. Chichi said Goodnight and Goku gave Goten a hug. They closed the door and went downstairs.

"Chichi.." Goku began "There is a reunion that is going tomorrow evening at master Roshi's do you mind if I can take Gohan and Goten with me?"

Chichi was still weary of the old man, but decided why not, her family deserves some fun in a while. "Sure Goku just bring back my baby boy's back to safety."

Goku laughed care-freely he knew Chichi would let him do it. Both them climbed in bed and closed their eyes. Both were fast asleep.

About 4 hours later Goku woke up. He didn't understand why he didn't need to sleep so little, but he decided to let it go.

It was about midnight. Goku decided to go check up on both sons. He opened the door and chuckled at the two chibi's. Goten was lying face first into Gohan's stomach, Both of their arms were hanging limply off of bed. Gohan's tail was curled around Goten's head.

Goku simply walked out of the room. He decided he was going to train. He trained until the sun rose. The boy's woke up and were really happy to know they were gping to see their dad's old friends after such a long time.

It was around midday and it was beautiful. Gohan couldn't wait to see his daddy's friends. They made sure he was dressed nicely making him look younger than what he actually was. They climbed onto Nimbus and flew towards master Roshi's.

It was always fun riding nimbus. Gohan had lot's of fun. Since Gohan was the smallest, Gohan sat on Goku's lap, while riding. Goten always held onto Goku's stomach as they flew.

*Meanwhile*

There was a space pod that landed somewhere on Earth. A strangely humanoid creature walked out. He looked around in disgust.

"So it is true, Kakarot has failed his mission. Guess I'll have to find him." He tapped a button on his face. "Mmm… the strongest fighters are over there and there. One is ,oving fast towards another place. I'll follow the other one."

He jumped out and flew. Towards the signal.

"Dammit Kakarot, you can't hide from me!" He yelled out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raditz**

"Papa.." Gohan held tight on to his hat. "Yes, son?" "Do you feel something bad, papa?" Goku tried to sense something in the distance. The only thing he could feel was Piccolo. He decided the boy just sensed him.

"Don't worry son. Whatever it is, it's not a problem. It's just a while until we land though." Gohan's eyes sparkled, he couldn't wait to see his daddy's friends. Goten was just as exited.

"Look at the Birdies!" Both boys exclaimed Goku laughed. "You boys'll be the death of me someday." Gohan just giggled further.

Goku was near his old master's house. He could feel the Hermit.

Gohan was dozing off on the nimbus cloud. Of course he would be, he is just 3 and a half years old. Goten noticed this and gently tried to wake. "Gohan…Gohan... wake brother." Gohan looked sleepily at his six-year-old brother "Not now, Goten. I was Dreaming of a special day."

Gohan's tail wrapped around Goku's arm when he realized that Nimbus was going to land. "Hold tight Goten" ˝Goten held tightly onto Goku's Gi. Both of them walked forward. Gohan was hiding behind his Daddy's leg. "Hello… ANYBODY HOME!"

A lady with blue hair and a guy with dots in the middle of his head appeared. "Hey. How are you Goku?" "I am fine." The man and woman looked at Goten and Gohan. An old man appeared and greeted Goku. "Hey who are the kids?" Asked The lady with blue hair. "Yeah, are you babysitting some children for extra cash?"

Goku looked at his friends and smiled "Krillin, Bulma and master Roshi, I would like you to meet my son's" They all looked surprised. "Wow… Their adorable."

Bulma looked at Goten and then at Goku. "So…what are their names?" She asked Goku smiled and said "The older one's name is Goten, we adopted him when his parents probably couldn't take care of him, we found him outside of the orphanage. The younger one's name is Gohan, his also our son." 

"Hi "said Goten with a bow. That was when they noticed Gohan was hiding behind Goku's leg. "Gohan, say hi" The little boy waddled a bit forward and bowed "Hi everybody." He quickly ran back to the comfort of his daddy's leg. Everybody's heart made a place for Gohan that day. Bulma saw Gohan had a tail. "Wow he has a tail." Goku looked at the boy who was desperately trying to look small. "Yeah he was born with it. Just like me." They proceeded asking Goku if Gohan has seen the full moon at night, to which the latter said no. Bulma asked Gohan what he wants to be when he grows up "An fighter, like my Daddy."

Krillin laughed and said "You defiantly have your father's gene's in you." Goku remembered something and said " Gohan, go play with Goten and turtle." He turned towards his friends. " I have been training them to use their Ki and they are pretty Good. You won't believe it but, Gohan mastered his Ki only by WATCHING me. He was about to do the Kamehamheha on his first try. Oh and he is three years old….THREE!"

"Wow!" They exclaimed. They knew it was hard to control your Ki. Gohan was playing with Turtle and Goten. They were looking at the clouds. Everybody noticed Gohan's eyes slowly closing. Soon Gohan was fast asleep. Bulma, Krillin and master Roshi were surprised when Goten put Gohan's head onto his lap. He scratched behind Gohan's ear and Gohan smiled. He purred out loudly. His tail wrapped around Goten's other arm.

Bulma, Goku, Krillin and master Roshi all said "aww" Goku gently placed Gohan on master Roshi's chair. Goten further played with Turtle.

Goku explained to the gang about Gohan. "Gohan loves to train and study, chichi constantly keeps him up with his study's until I told her he was going to train. Gohan is very shy as you all saw. It's just he is a lot like me in more ways I thought. Goten isn't a lot like me, but Gohan is. When My grandfather stroked my tail, I would do the same thing. I once tried scratching behind Goten or Chichi's ears like that, but they thought I was crazy. They only realized later that Gohan liked it. We later realized how to see if Gohan was happy or sad or even miserable. His tail tells us. Once he was so sick his tails fur became greasy and a horrible brown-black. His tail drooped so low it was practically being dragged. Oh and if he really likes you, his tail will curl around your body part."

While Goku was explaining what Gohan liked and didn't Bulma slowly moved towards where Gohan sleeping. She finished eating a lemon and threw it away. She brushed Gohan's bangs away. WOW! He had a beautiful face. Not to mention such stunning black hair. She brushed his hair slowly, as if to say" Relax and keep calm"

As if on cue Gohan purred and mumbled something in his sleep. Bulma felt something tugged at her waist to realize the tail was there. She giggled at the sight. Gohan mumbled something. He started shivering and sweating. Goku saw this and immediately came.

Gohan woke up and screamed. "HELP HE'S HERE, DADDY!" That was when they noticed it a horrible power-level was coming towards them. They looked at the sky. Goten was hiding behind Master Roshi and Gohan was hiding behind Goku's leg.

The man was flying down. When landed with his feet on the ground it made a soft 'thud'. He laughed and looked at Goku. He pressed a button. The thing on his eye made strange sounds. He smiled.

"Well…you've grown Kakarot" Goku looked at the man as if he just found out he ate his mother. "What's a Kakarot?"

"Come now, surely you do remember me now Kakarot. And why haven't you complete your mission!? Why haven't you purged his planet of life!?"

Goku was confused. Goten was trembling behind master Roshi. Gohan was holding onto his daddy's Gi for dear life. He was scared.

"I don't know what you mean, but I would never hurt anybody. And I am not this kaka guy"

Krillin stepped forward and said "I don't think you know who you're dealing with. Goku is obviously not the guy you are looking for. Allow me to escort…" Goku saw it. But it was too late.

Krillin was slapped aside. Now Gohan was not going to go. Bulma dragged him into her arms. They all looked back at the stranger and was shocked to see…. A tail!

"He…he has a tail too. Just like I had one!" The person looked smug as he returned the tail back to his waist. "Who are you, what are you doing here!"

"Shut up! Tell me Kakarot did you ever suffer a serious injury to the head."

"Yes, I still have a scar where it happened." the person looked very pissed. "You fool…you forgot." Goku was getting frustrated "Forgot what tell me."

"Goku? Master Roshi started explaining where Goku got his head injury. "So I'm an alien? All right you got my attention. Tell me why you're here?"

"Fine I'll tell you everything. You were born on the planet Vegeta, you are a sayain warrior, just like me…" Everybody gasped "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Raditz, your big brother." Another Gasp was heard as they saw the similarities between the two.

Raditz was speaking about how he needed Goku on a mission when he noticed something. He looked at Gohan and Goten, but he was more interested in the three-year-old. "Tell me something Kakarot, is that you're son. I noticed that one of your cubs has a tail."

Goku said in an angered voice "Leave my sons out of this!" Raditz said "Sorry brother but if you won't join me…I'll have to take your cub with me!" He disappeared and hit Goku in the stomach.

"PAPA!" Yelled Gohan. Bulma tried to stop him, but Raditz was much faster. He snatched Gohan at the back of his next and used a single chop to put the boy unconscious. He looked up and said "Well then Brother, I suggest you listen to me closely. Tomorrow bring me he heads of one-hundred earthlings if you want to see your son again." He lifted into the air with an unconscious Gohan. "I expect great things from you brother, don't let me down!" He flew away

"Gohan!...ug..NIIIMBUUUUS!" Krillin looked shocked "No Goku you can't!'

(A/n Well I am sure you can remember the story by now I am just going to skip a part, oh just imagine Goku followed Gohan's Ki signal instead of him using the dragon-radar.)

Raditz was flying for a while now. He saw his space-pod. He landed and gently put the boy down. Yes, he was a tough warrior who didn't care if he had to kill, but the boy was only a cub. A sayain half-breed cub mind you, but still young mind you.

Before he was going to wake up the boy, however he was going to make sure of something. He wanted to make sure if the tail was ok. Maybe it was just instinct but he wanted to get a closer look at his nephew. He gently took the tail into his hands and studied it. It was a while since he saw a cub's tail. All of the sayains were adults by now and they all have have dark brown fur on it.

Raditz smiled a rare genuine smile. He was happy he had a nephew. He was a filthy-half breed, but one more sayain is all that counts. He was quite surprised when the sayain cub's tail wrapped around him. Raditz and other sayains knew what tail language meant. The only thing a tail of a sayain wraps around are those the sayain love, he/her family or mate.

But what astonished Raditz most of all was the hybrids scratching spots where sayains loved to get scratched. He scratched behind Gohan's ear and heard the rumbling in the boy's chest. The same happened with Gohan's tail and hair and back. Raditz was astonished. The only problem with the half-breed had was he didn't have the sayain pride. He couldn't blame him though.

The sayain slapped the boy in the face. The boy looked up saw Raditz and started to cry. Raditz was getting irritated, sayains do NOT cry. "Calm your tears nephew, you have sayain blood running through you veins." Gohan kept on crying. Raditz sighed and threw Gohan into his spacepod and locked it. "There, much better. Now let's see if I can find something to eat."

 **beep beep**

That was his scouter. What a power level of 1100? Where? Raditz panicked. He looked around and saw the scouter point towards his pod where he left the boy. He dismissed the thought. A sayain warrior at his age was nowhere near at that level.

Beep beep

Again with the scouter?! He checked and saw a power-level of 320 and 330 come towards him. He decided that the scouter was broken.

He checked the horizon and sure enough there were two people flying towards him. But..but that would mean. "No I refuse that a cub could be stronger than me. It can't be possible for a sayain brat to be almost as strong as ME. He's barley four."

(A/n This is the part where Gohan is stuck in the pod I am sure al of you know what is going to happen.)

When Raditz put Gohan in he felt angry. He wanted to be outside, he wanted to play with Goten and he wanted his daddy. Gohan slowly stopped crying. He heard someone talk outside. He recognized his daddy's voice. His daddy looked at him and said "Don't worry Gohan, daddy'll be there soon."

He heard fighting he heard yelling he wanted to help. Why…why why?

As if in a trance he sank deeply within his mind and thought only of the person he would love to tear limb to limb, his uncle. Raditz. He became angrier at the second. He yelled and powered up and started banging against the walls.

"LET! ME! OUUUUT!" He burst through and saw his daddy laying on the ground. He saw a green man to which he realized was the piccolo guy his daddy warned him about. He also thought he heard Raditz say something about over 3000. He screamed "LEAVE, MY PAPA, ALOOOONE!" He slowly lost all sense of consciousness as he hit Raditz so hard he heard some ribs crack.

He saw what he did. Raditz walked up to him and hit him hard. He lost consciousness. He heard in his dream someone yell and then he felt himself picked up. He felt the cool air caress his cheeks.

He slept even harder. He was so tired.

His last thought was "PAPA"


	4. Chapter 4

**Training without him**

Gohan was asleep. Piccolo knew that the boy was incredibly powerful. And at that age. He knew he had no choice, but to teach the brat. There were more sayains coming, and they needed all the help they can get.

They landed near a lake.

"Wake up, brat" Gohan's eyes stayed closed. "WAKE! UP!" No response. Piccolo just sighed and threw the boy into the lake. After a while Gohan woke up. Piccolo looked at the boy and he back.

"Listen kid…" He didn't finish his expression when the boy's slightly confused expression turned into one of sacredness. Gohan ran around screaming and crying

"DADDY, DADDY HELP ME THE BIG BAD PICCOLO HAS ME!" He started crying. Piccolo was getting annoyed with the brat.

When the boy calmed down, Piccolo took the opportunity to say "Listen, brat…. Your…your dad is dead."

Realization was upon Gohan's face as he saw his dad die in front of his eyes. The tears threatened to come.

Piccolo saw this and as he was pissed about his crying he said in a much more forceful voice "Don't you dare cry! I have had about enough of this!" Gohan stopped but sniffed. "Listen, brat, we barley managed to defeat the man that kidnapped you today and he says that his comrades will come looking for the dragon balls in about a year."

Gohan looks at piccolo in confusion. "So why did you bring me here?" He asked cautiously. Piccolo said "You've shown incredible potential today when we fought your uncle." You managed to break a few ribs whereas we only managed a punch. I am going to leave you here in the wilderness for six months, while I do my own training. I will be back and then we can train for the next six months."

He started to lift off but Gohan asked him "How am I going to live on my own for six months? I barley know how to cook food not to mention I don't have any homework, and how am I going to get a bath, and how am I…."

Piccolo shouted "SHUT UP!" This immediately quieted Gohan "That's why I am leaving you here. If you survive then we continue training. Oh and kid, just so that you know, there is a lot of hungry animals out there. " Without a word said anymore Piccolo flew away leaving the 3-and-a-half-year-old Gohan alone.

Gohan ran after Piccolo while he flew away. He lost Piccolo. After a while he sat on a rock and cried out to his hearts Content. He was still lost. His tail showed signs of fatigue.

After about an hour Gohan stopped crying. He figured he would fold up his jacket (was it a kimino?) and said "Well at least I am still alive." He looked at the sky and saw it was going to be a long day. He sighed. Why him? Why did he have to be taken by Mr. Radish? Why?

He suddenly looks at the sky and saw clouds. "WOW! Clouds!" He exclaimed forgetting about his current problems for now. He was looking at the clouds seeing what kind of shaped it made. He saw a cloud form into his dad, mother and brother. He suddenly missed his brother. He knew his father will be back and his mother is fine, but he still loves his brother. This is practically the first time he was truly alone.

He played with his Ki manipulating it into a ball of orange energy. He always thought he could try to manipulate it into Goten's face. Gohan thought Goten was a bit jealous that he was a natural when it came to Ki control, but nonetheless Goten always praised Gohan for having incredible talent.

"I wonder what Goten is doing right now." Gohan wondered. The thoughts of his older brother seemingly brought back tears to the poor boy. He had the desire to run to his big brother and give him a hug. Unfortunately, he couldn't do such a thing. Gohan remembered his big brother Goten always knew how to comfort him.

 _*Flashback*p_

 _Gohan and Goten were running around the house playing hide and seek while Goku went out to go get some firewood._

" _Three two one, Ok Goten READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Gohan yelled_

 _Goten was hiding and watching Gohan. Gohan seems to sense Goten and He finds him. "GOTCHA!" He exclaimed and Goten pretended to look horribly disappointed._

 _Both Gohan and Goten were wearing the same Yellow kimonos with green sleeves. The only difference between the outfits are that Gohan has a hat with the four-star dragon ball on it._

 _It was now Goten's turn as he counted while his brother tried to hide from him. Goten always knew where he was and Gohan always knew where Goten was. It was strange, but they always knew each others emotions._

 _They didn't tell it to Daddy, but they created a bond. This bond, unbeknownst to the children is created when a sayain or a being with good to great mental abilities makes friends with someone. With a sayain he automatically creates a bond with his mate and offspring. It is called a parental bond. Goku had one of these. But Gohan and Goten had one of these._

 _They promised each other they wouldn't say a thing to Daddy about it. The thing is unlike Goku's bond with chichi, they can't talk through it. They can only feel the emotion. Only through hard concentration would they be able to send a message to one of them._

 _Speaking of which when Goten stopped counting he felt great fear through Gohan. He heard cries for help. He ran to the cries and sees Gohan get attacked by a sabertooth. Gohan is up in a tree crying.  
_

 _Goten acts fast he runs towards the deadly beast and throws a rock at him. Gohan saw the tiger turn around and lick his chops at the poor boy. The next thing Gohan knows is that Goten is going to get hurt._

 _Gohan opens his voice and what was supposed to come out as a help came out as a instinctive yell. Gohan could only see red._

 _The next thing Gohan knew was he saw a massive lump of sabertooth tiger lying there on the ground. It was dead.  
_

 _Now Gohan was a boy that loved nature, so to see a tiger die was almost unbearable. He bawled his tears out._

 _What he didn't expect though was Goten to come and give a hug. The chibi slowly rubbed circles around Gohan's back, making Gohan a bit calmer. When his crying finally ceased he passed out with a thought in his mind.  
_

" _Thank you for always being there for me Goten"_

Yes, Goten was one of the few people who really understood the poor half-ling. Gohan's stomach growled as he realized he was hungry.

In the distance he saw the lake Mr. Piccolo brought him to. Gohan's stomach announced it's lack of nourishment and he was getting desperate.

Now all those studies Gohan learned of survival were coming in handy. He was searching for a tree near the and and sure enough there was one. He ran towards the tree and looked closely at it. He was so sure he saw…APPLES! Man was he glad.

He tried to climb the tree, but found that his body was just too small. He tried again and again. He tried again, when his stomach grumbled miserably. Oh Why was his stomach such a pain?

He gave up and wandered around to see if there was a cave to which he could sleep in. Too his luck he found a cave not to far from the apple tree.

It was getting dark. Apparently all of today's events caught up with the Chibi sayain as he gave up trying to think through his thoughts about what happened today. He misses his mom. He misses his mom's cooking. He misses his dad, but MOSTLY he misses his big brother.

As he was about to go to sleep, his damn stomach rumbled. Again! Gohan was fed up and started to cry. What do you expect of a three-and-a-half-year-old?

That was when he heard two thumps. He looked around cautiously to see if there were any dangers. That was when he realized it… there were two apples lying right in front of him. He greedily took them and started to eat. About a mouthful later he stopped as his delicate taste buds detected a horrible taste.

"Ugh…these apples…are sour." Far away Piccolo looked in sheer disgust at the poor child. "Ugh at this rate, he's dead before the fight even started. Hopefully this years hard work will bear fruit."

Gohan didn't like sour apples. He wanted to have normal apples. Sweet, juicy apples. He wanted to throw those away. His stomach immediately protested and growled loud enough to shock both Gohan and Piccolo (Who was about a mile away). The demi-sayain could hold it no longer as he started to (literally) inhale the two apples.

After that was done, he sighed. "That feels a bit better." Gohan suddenly Gohan could feel the extreme fatigue of the day catch up. The boy curled into a fetal position with his tails curling around his legs. The boy closed his eyes and slept.

Piccolo kept watch. "Ugh I am getting soft." But Piccolo knew the dangers of the outdoors. He wanted to make sure the brat was fully rested, before he went on with his own training.

He stood guard. A demon watching over a half-breed alien child.

(With Chichi and Goten)

This was possibly the worst night ever for Goten. For the first time since Gohan was born, he would be sleeping alone.

He missed his brother dearly. In the distance through their brotherly bond he could sense Gohan was asleep. He wish he was in the place of Gohan. Clearly he doesn't know of what Gohan has to go through. He just doesn't.

Chichi came in to see her son in deep thought. She was surprised when Krillin and Roshi came to their house along with her son. They explained what happened and she freaked out. Goku was an alien and he was dead? Gohan was kidnapped, by the awful Piccolo?

She fainted and came to when Krillin said Goku can be wished back with the dragon balls. They decided to make plans when Yajirobe entered and told them not to bring Goku back to life for a year. He also told them that kami wanted to train the Z fighters.

Not only did that break her heart, but she knew she had her son. She HAD to protect him.

Goten loved his mom. They ate dinner in silence. For the first time since he or she could remember, there wee left-overs.

Goten was now in his bed. His mommy came to say goodnight. "Mommy, do you think Gohan is alright?" When Gohan said those words she really started to worry. Was Gohan alright, had he eaten enough. Seeing the look on Goten's face he knew he shouldn't have said that.

Chichi drew a deep breath and brought out her motherly instincts" Well Goten, I really don't know. I hope he is fine. As far as what I am concerned is he is missing his study's, but from what I can tell is hat the world is in big danger. I have seen You and Daddy train and that's why I have decided to.." Oh this was the hardest part for Chichi. She was going to let Goten go. She sighs deeply as she knew there was no turning back. "I have decided you can train with Kami, if you really want to."

He smiles and says thanks mommy. He gives her a peck on the cheek before snuggling up and trying to sleep. Chichi closes the door behind her and tries to go to her bed to go get some rest.

While sleeping is one thing for a tired boy. Trying to sleep without your brother is another. Goten was so used his brother snuggling up into his arms and sleep there. He was so used to looking at Gohan sleep. Once he woke up in the middle of the night only to realize he was suck Gohan's tail. He misses the part most when he would sleep next to Gohan and he would calmly stroke his beautiful black hair. The reaction from the boy would be a purr, so soothing It would let the boy's sleep within minutes. The thing was Gohan was like a generator, once he went on he couldn't stop generating until someone or something stopped him.

It pained Goten to be away from Gohan, but he needed to sleep and be strong. He closed his eyes and willed everything away. The sleep came and consumed Goten.

(Meanwhile)

Gohan woke up, he desperately needed to use the bathroom. He did his business and sat in front of the cave. His tail was waving happily behind him.

Gohan felt the need to go outside.

When outside he still saw it was dark. He wondered how beautiful the stars were tonight and looked up. That was when he noticed something in the distance…the full moon.

Piccolo was looking at Gohan. He sighed in relief when Gohan didn't cry, but went outside. He was going to get the surprise of his life today.

"O.. wow.." Gohan was looking at the full moon. "I always wondered why Daddy never let me look at the…th…m..moon.." The child kept looking at the moon. By this time Piccolo knew something was wrong as he saw the child look at the moon.

Suddenly he heard Gohan scream a inhumane noise. Gohan started to grown and started to sprout fur. Soon the transformation was complete and Gohan was a fully raged Giant ape. He started smashing everything in sight.

Piccolo was shocked. How did this happen. Why is the kid so powerful? He tried to calm the giant ape down, but to no avail. That was when he heard some of the words Raditz spoken to Goku when he spied on Goku and his friends.

 **Flashback**

"… _.We transform at the sight of the full moon…"_

 **flashback ends**

It was the moon! He shot a giant beam at the moon and it was abliterated. Gohan detranformed and was knocked out. Since he was in such a radical transformation, his clothes were ripped off. He was butt-naked.

Piccolo thought to himself now that there is no full moon that tail is a liability. He pulled it of, only to immediately regret his actions. Gohan's Ki went down considerably. Piccolo knew that when Gohan grew his tail back, which Piccolo thought was hopefully soon, they would train it. It Probably helps if the sayain has a tail.

Piccolo shot a materilaziton beam at Gohan and made new clothes for him. He knew the kid would need extra help so he made a sword for him as well.

Piccolo would make sure the kid knew everything he knew.

And so another day would begin with Gohan.

(Power levels)

Goku (with weight) 330

Goku (without weights) 416

Piccolo (with weights) 320

Piccolo (without weights) 406

Gohan (calm) 800

Gohan (hungry) 300

Gohan (angry or threatened) ?

Krillen 216

Roshi 137

Roshi fully powered 160

Goten 9

Chichi 45

If possible, please review


	5. Chapter 5

**While trying to survive.**

(Meanwhile somewhere 'sacred')

"Master..." A giant man with pink colored skin was walking towards another being. "Yes Kibito what is it?" The being known as Kibito stood there with his master, who's name is yet to be known. "Master. The boy…could it be HIM, is he the…."

"Ah...yes. Dear Gohan. Kibito I am afraid the legends are true. Yes Kibito, this child as we know it has enough power to even make ours look like nothing. The oracle fish has seen it all, remember. It is a good thing that the boy is pure of heart, if he didn't have one, we would have needed to exterminate the boy."

Kibito looked at his master with slight confusion. "Master, what if the boy couldn't control his power? What if he destroyed the universe with it? Master, with all due respect, not even you my master would be able to beat him. Even Kai's such as me and you my master have our limits."

The purple deity spoke "Kibito, I believe it is time to tell the Grand Kai and the other kai's of this boy. If they kept an eye out for him, we would know when the boy is being corrupted."

"Yes, master. I will do this right away."

Kibito fazes out of sight. The kai stands and looks into the crystal ball and sees the boy. He knows the boy has sayain blood running through him. This is what make the boy so unique.

He saw the boy pass out from his transformation. He saw the boy sleep. He knew Gohan was the one. He just knew it. With that thought, he tore his eyes from the crystal and flew towards the rock that contained the sword.

The purple deity knew that the boy had enough power brimming under him to destroy an entire universe, without much of a thought.

The Oracle fish told them that she didn't now what he was if he was pure of heart or not, exactly why the Kai didn't want to kill the boy. When the boy was born however, Kibito and the kai sensed the boy was pure of heart.

Once again… they knew he was the one to master the legend, not only that, but he would master himself.

(Faraway on a unlucky dead planet)

There was nothing but dust and destruction. A big bald man which would resemble a giant flew around. But this wasn't a human THIS was a sayain. You could easily see he was one since he had a tail. 

He landed next to a short man with flame-like hair and a widows peak. They appeared to be talking.

"Nappa…how does the sound of immortality sound to you?" The giant looked surprised with what he heard from the man. This man was too a sayain in fact he was a Prince. The Prince of All Sayains "It sounds great prince Vegeta. But how are we going to get that?"

Vegeta scoffed at Nappa "Nappa how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Vegeta, I am no longer A prince of anybody, but a fallen race of warriors."

"Yes Vegeta." The giant answered "As for your question Nappa. It appears Raditz has died with his third class moron of a brother. Although he gave us a piece of information. Apparently there is something on the mud ball known as earth. It is called the dragon balls, apparently if you collect all seven of them, the eternal dragon grants you any wish you desire."

The two warriors flew towards their pods. "We will join the warriors of legends, Nappa. We will be Super Sayains."

"Hell I like that."

With that they closed their pods and flew towards their destination. Excitement is what courses through their veins. They are both Itching for a fight.

(Snake way)

Goku felt like he was running for ages. Yet he knew he had to continue. There was one thought that traveled through his mind.

He knew he had to protect them. His family. Chichi, his beloved wife, whom he loved. He had created an inseparable bond with her, one that no one can break.

Goten, the boy whom he adopted. He will never forget him. He liked fighting and training with his son. He too created a bond with him. He created a paternal bond with Goten.

And then there was Little Gohan. His first born. The baby of the house. He has the strongest bond with Gohan. Those two fit so well together with each other. The older sayain remembered when the boy ran to him when he was scared. He loved spoiling both him and his brother. The boy was so gifted in martial arts, he manipulated Ki so good. The boy practically shot his first beam at the age three and two months old.

He felt tired, he wanted to rest. NO! The older sayain runs even faster. He had to train. He should run even harder, otherwise he would never get to king kai's. He ran even faster, a man…no a sayain driven to run over a thousand kilometers, fueled by practically one thing, his FAMILY!

(On earth. Morning)

Gohan woke up feeling strange. He sat up and yawned. "Ugh…what happened? I remember going outside of the cave to look at the stars and then… nothing." Gohan just thought he slept a bit too well.

But then came the rumbling…of his stomach. Ow! "Stupid stomach! Leave me alone!" Unfortunately, a stomach always knows what's best so. RUMBLE!

Gohan sighed and tried to stand up. He fell back down again. Huh? HE checked behind his back, expecting a tail only to find, nothing. He was also in clothing like his dad's but had a different sign on.

Gohan quickly discovered how to walk again and walked slowly towards the apple tree where he last saw it. He saw all the destruction he caused last night, but he couldn't remember it. The only thing that didn't change in the least was the apple tree. It still looked normal.

"Ok.." Gohan said to himself. "First step on how to survive in the wilderness. First… collect something Good or edible." Gohan was surprised at how easy this was going to be. He poked each apple with the sword he found lying next to him. He jumped up and stabbed each fruit. They all fell down as he tried to collect them.

He laughed this was fun. After he ate the apples (They were sour, but the were nourishing.) he decided what he would do today. He decided he might as well play and fool around with some ki.

He messed around with Ki in such a manner. He shot a blast at a mountain and the mountain just exploded. Gohan wondered what would happen if he were to manipulate his energy down onto his feet and will him upward. He tried and then…success. The boy was flying.

Piccolo couldn't believe his eyes, that boy is even more powerful and rescourful then he thought. Such a blast should have made him tired. Piccolo thought the kid had enough fun when he stopped blasting things, but when he learned how to fly, Piccolo officially cut of an entire month Gohan's test to survive.

And if that wasn't enough he heard the boy chant

"KA…"

"ME…"

No, this boy surely can't have that much energy…can he?

"HA"

"ME.."

He put all of his power into the beam and shot. It traveled into space. Piccolo couldn't believe this. These sayains were incredible. They are fighting machienes, but this boy has the potential to become even more powerful.

He was unbelievable.

Gohan passed out after saying "Daddy always said … never put to much power into your Kamehameha" HE was out like a candle.

Piccolo sneered at the sight of a half-ling child with his face in the dirt. Piccolo went on with his meditation.

(Otherworld: King Kai)

King kai was driving his car around his tiny planet, when Kibito came. The kai sensed his approach and bowed in favor towards him. Kibito told the kai

"North Kai, I have orders from the supreme Kai…" King kai paled and started to sweat. The situation must be huge.

"Indeed it is, and yet it's not." King kai looked shocked, before he realized Kibito can read minds.

"I am sure that you have heard of the legend, am I correct." King kai looked at Kibito and said "Do you mean the child that is strong enough to destroy the universe? What happened?" Kibito looked at King kai and grumbled "You are to watch over the child and make sure he does not get corrupted." King kai immediately replied "Yes sir." King kai then asked "What is his name?" Kibito looked at bit annoyed but said "Son Gohan, a sayain hybrid." With that he teleported back to where the supreme Kai was.

(Chichi Goten Ox-king)

Goten felt miserable. He missed his brother considerably this time. Do you know why he is missing his brother this morning? It is because he is having breakfast and he is used to seeing his dad and Gohan wolf down everything.

Goten and his mom were going to the lookout to train. Chichi wanted to defend herself, while she wanted Goten to have fun. Although Goten was sure most villians feared the frying pan of doom the moment she saw it, he was happy his mother told him he could train.

After breakfast he was ordered to do go play outside while Chichi talked to her dad. Goten went outside and tried do think about something interesting to do. He gets an idea He yells "NIMBUS" The puffy cloud comes. He just sat down inviting the puffy cloud. He whispered something to the nimbus and off they go. About a half an hour later they reach a place they didn't know. Goten could see something a… a blue beam. Was that daddy's Kamekameha? No, that's not right was it the Kamebameha? No no! It was the KameHAmeha! Got it.

Back to the matters at hand he saw something fall over. He looker closely and saw his brother. The link reestablished between the brothers, Goten sends his brother a last warm feeling towards Gohan.

Through his bond with Gohan he can sense his brother was still grieving for his family. Through his bond he could feel that he was scared. Goten knew he couldn't interfere as the green man looked at him as if he was some kind of snack. Goten yelped and zipped out of their as fast as he could.

At home he longed even more to see his brother. He looked at the clouds getting more and more frustrated as every damn cloud form into Gohan's face. ARG! Why was he so obsessed with Gohan.

This was going to be a looooong year.

(Authors Notes)

Hey I am done doing the I miss Gohan and stuff so now I am going to go to the parts where Gohan is Going to train and the parts where Vegeta and Nappa have some fun on Arlea (That is how you spell it, right)

Oh well I hope you enjoy this chapters.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**The time has come**

It has been a few months since Gohan has been in the wilderness and he has been adapting very well. He even has his own cave where he stores all of his fruit and meat.

Piccolo was astonished as how the youngster was thriving. He thought Gohan would be a whiny, sniveling brat for days on end. He was amazed at how much the boy seemed to have. If it shocked Piccolo that Gohan had learned how to use his Ki, It was absolutely mind boggling that a child of 4 years old learned to fly…on his own. He was defiantly planning on training Gohan.

Gohan was lonely. Through his bond with Goten he sensed he was having fun, with a tinge of sadness. Gohan was training with his Ki. He kept shooting it all over the place. When he was finished he used his Ki to fly. He loved to fly and it helped him a great lot. He scoured the place for some poor T-rex to eat. He also developed the ability to sense things with life-force.

He stopped flying when he felt a Ki near him. One of the strongest he felt. He turned around to find himself face to face with Piccolo. Piccolo was looking at him. "Hi, Mr. Piccolo. How are you? Are the six months over yet? I didn't count." Piccolo didn't answer, he was busy examining Gohan. The boy had developed quite the muscle in the past three months. Not to mention he seems to have fun.

Piccolo said "Kid, I have seen you're training skills and I am impressed. It is time for you and me to train. Tell me can you at least sense levels." Gohan looked a bit surprised as he thought he was the only one who could do that, but answered "Yes."

"Well then kid, tomorrow you and I start to train. Get ready for the beating of your life." Gohan laughed "I look forward to train with you Mr. Piccolo." Piccolo just grunted and flew away. He saw the kid playing with his Ki again. Piccolo didn't understand why, but he felt a tinge of pride. He dismissed the idea as him being soft. And yet…

(The lookout)

It was getting dark on the lookout. Usually it was a beautiful night full of stars. Kami stood there. He was thinking of why Piccolo would get that desperate to teach the son of his enemy. He immediately saw the answer. In one year, both of them will die.

He looked at the adopted son of Goku, Goten. He was training late at night. While not so good at shooting or manipulating Ki, he could fly. And that was a good advantage. He progressed faster than most warriors. Goten was probably as strong as Raditz was at the time.

Kami searched the mind of Goten to see what makes him so determined to fight. He was quite surprised to see Gohan, his brother as his determination. He never knew Goten had such a bond with his brother.

Tien, Krillin, Chaoutzu, Yamcha and Yajirobe were training as hard as they can with Goten. Most of them were surprised when they found out that he was a human and he was surpassing them with strength.

They would go to the Pendulum room to train against some sayains a hundred years ago. They needed to see what they sayains were like. Kami was quite surprised to find that chichi wanted to Goten to train for the sayains.

Kami knew why Goten was so strong. His bond with Gohan was making him a bit stronger. He knew that the bond between the brothers were inseparable. They grew such a great bond that He inherited a mere fraction of the boy's abilities.

He hoped Goku would get to king kai's soon. He knew King kai would give Goku some useful techniques.

(Snake way..)

Goku was still running as fast as he could. He needed to get to King kai's. HE needed to run for his family. He ran and ran and ran. He was slowing down. RUMBLE! "Oh not now!" Goku pouted. It was a good thing Goku was dead otherwise he wouldn't be able to do a thing. He ignored his stomach desperate please and ran forward. "TO KING KAI'S!" He yelled.

(Three o'clock a.m. with Gohan)

He instantly woke up. What was that? He smelled a familiar sent. He saw it. He saw something run away. "Hey wait u…p"He faltered when he had the worst itch at his butt. He scratched and scratched. It was SO itchy? Just as he thought he would scratch his butt off the scratch ended. Thankfully he didn't notice he scratched his entire tail bone open. He also didn't notice a furry appendage slowly growing.

It was about an hour when he woke up in extreme pain. His tail was killing him. He heard a loud RIP! And saw his fully grown tail. He figured he could train with it now. And he felt a ton stronger.

He was so happy to have his tail back. Though he couldn't control his tail very much, he could maneuver it in certain positions. He knew his tail had a mind of it's own. As if to mirror his thoughts his tail poke him on the back of his head. He giggled as he hugged his tail. When he left his tail it swished and waved in the wind.

Though it was still dark, Gohan felt the need to go play outside. He wouldn't know his tail gave him this much energy. He laughed as he tumbled through some long grass.

Though he wished Goten was here, he was having the time of his life. He flied all over the place. He was very good with flying by now. After about an hour Piccolo flew towards Gohan and told him "Well first I am going to teach how to meditate."

And so Gohan's training begins.

(On the Grand Kai's planet)

The grand kai was walking along peacefully when Kibito arrived. "Ahh Kibito whats up man." Kibito looked at the grand Kai and said "Keep an eye out for anyone named Son Gohan, The legend is true." The gran kai started to sweat "Do you mean, the boy that the oracle fish predicted about? The one with sayain blood?" Kibito answered "Yes, your orders are to keep watching him. If he shows signs of corruption you are to contact us immediately." The grand kai agreed to his conditions and Kibito vanished instantly.

(Authors POV)

Hey sorry for the short chapter I plan on making a longer one next time.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arlean territory.**

(In some space pods on the way to earth)

Deep in space two space pods are floating faster than the speed of light towards the unsuspecting planet of earth. 

The computer was just checking how much oxygen it had left and saw it had enough to land on a planet to refuel. It switched on the gas which would wake up it's host. "Wake up Prince Vegeta. Approaching the planet Arlea to restore oxygen supply. Vegeta woke up.

Vegeta pressed the communications button in his ship and talked into it. "Nappa, we are going to make a pit stop. Get ready for landing." Immediately A voice replied "Yes prince Vegeta."

The space pods descended into the planets atmosphere. They landed with a large thud. Opening the doors would reveal the same two beings we have seen in the last chapter. A Giant with a bald head and black moustache. His muscles at least twice the size of the one known as Goliath and could make Piccolo look like a tiny person, and then then there was a shorter person with flame like hair and a widows' peak. Once again you would think that the Giant known as Nappa would be in charge, but if you usually listened closer you would hear that Vegeta's voice held complete authority. He was the one with most power.

When they walked a few feet off on the planet they decided to see the highest power level on the planet. Their scouters beeped as both of them looked at the strongest power level. They sneered in disgust as they saw the strongest power level was 1000.

They walked around only for a minute when the scouters detected a presence. Both of them saw they were surrounded by aliens. They didn't even flinch when one shot out a beam at them. Dust covered them as one of the aliens smugly said "That takes care of them." Vegeta laughed shocking the arleans "Well then. We surrender." Nappa looked surprised at the statement "But Vegeta..." He stopped as Vegeta mentally told him they could have some fun wile they were waiting for their ship to reload its oxygen supply.

They were chained and taken to the dungeon. They paid no attention to the prisoners at all. Instead as soon as the guards were out of the room, they exploded their cell killing everyone in it. They walked up to the kings throne room and requested if they could fight for him.

"Guards.." they heard him say "I want to hear them grovel and scream at my feet." Vegeta laughed and said "You can have some fun Nappa. I'm not in the mood today." The king laughed and cockily said something as some guards with a power level of 900 surrounded them "Hah. Nobody has ever won my elite guards…." He faltered as he closed his eyes for a split second and found the decapitated heads of his soldiers at his feet. The king was desperate. "Bring in the.." HE began shouting, but the guards were already on it. The guards who stayed alive opened door and ran away.

A giant creature came in and tried to kill the duo. They were easily getting bored with the plan. They shocked the king by shooting the Ki blast through the giant's heart. He yelled something at the two. He didn't even see the next move Nappa did and murdered the king.

They jumped into their space pods and stopped outside of the planets atmosphere. "Stop Nappa, I just have a problem that needs to be solved. I feel the need to do some bug extermination."

Vegeta shot one blast at the planet and it was no more. They climbed into the space pods and went to sleep as they were excited to have a battle on earth.

(With Gohan and Piccolo)

It would take about about another 6 months before the sayains arrive. Gohan and Piccolo were training. Piccolo hit Gohan on the head and then kicked him. Gohan fell to the ground and coughed.

"Ugh, at this rate the sayains have already won. C'mon kid, show me offensive." The four-year-old wasted no time and tried to pummel Piccolo as he went on the offensive. He hit and kicked as piccolo dodged and blocked. It went on for a while none gaining or losing advantage. You would think that Piccolo was holding back, but to make a long story short Gohan was.

Gohan finally found an opening and kicked there using all of the strength he could muster. He kicked Piccolo so hard that Piccolo officially fell off of the mountain they usually fought on. Piccolo was surprised that a four-year-old managed to do all of this damage to him.

Gohan was a bit shocked by his strength and ran to Piccolo. "Oh I hope I didn't hurt him. ARE YOU OK MR. PICCOLO?!" Piccolo sneered in disgust at the boy. "I'm fine, how many time so I have to tell you your punches are guided by emotions and…" Gohan finished his sentence. "…are weak. I know Mr. Piccolo, but I can't help how I feel around you."

Piccolo felt strange. Gohan felt these emotions when he was around? He dismissed the idea as lack of friendship. Wait, what? Why was Piccolo thinking of that? "Kid, go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll try to think of pushing you to a new level of power." Gohan nodded and turned his back on Piccolo. He flew to the top of their mountain and found a place to lie down. His golden brown tail curled around his feet to conserve some warmth.

Speaking of his tail. Piccolo told Gohan when they were training Gohan was to wrap around his tail over his waist, much like Raditz did. Gohan's appearance has changed drastically n the few months they have been training. His hair was now much longer than it used to be, it was past his neck. His muscles were still forming, but it was better than that of his three year and a half year old body.

Piccolo felt curious as to weather the child was really speaking the truth to him about how he felt towards Piccolo. He then remembers about a technique Goku told the others about while Gohan was sleeping on Master Roshi's chair. Once he was sure sleep overtook the boy, he stretched out and grabbed the tail. To say he was surprised when the tail curled around his hand was an understatement, he was shocked. The boy really did have feelings towards him. Gohan mumbled something in his sleep.

Piccolo smelt something strange. He saw the boy was unconsciously giving off scent via his tail. Piccolo felt something in his heart. It was the strangest feeling, he deduced it as Pride. Yes, that's right, he felt proud to be the boy mentor.

Ugh, he is getting soft. Piccolo decided to go meditate. He was about to go when the tail wrapped tighter around his wrist. This made him stop and wonder just how much the boy likes him. As if to mirror his thoughts the tail unwrapped itself from Piccolo's hand and slowly made its way towards its host. As the tail found it's host it wrapped itself yet again around Gohan's waist.

For the rest of the night Piccolo meditated close to Gohan and close to the fire. He was still wondering how it was possible that Gohan made him felt that day. Maybe all children makes him feel like this, no Gohan is different. Gohan really liked him.

Piccolo closed his eyes erasing those thoughts. He just wanted peace of mind. Throughout the night, he felt a slight tug on his white cape. He saw Gohan subconsciously grabbed it. The little brat snuggled closer to him and grabbed more of his cape. Piccolo did nothing to stop him. The rest of the night was peaceful. What Piccolo didn't know or sense was that high above there was a nimbus cloud with a boy watching over his brother.

(With Goten)

Goten didn't want to tell his mother about Gohan since she still believes Piccolo is a demon that just wants to kill. Every night when Chichi went to bed, he called nimbus and jumped on to go check on his brother. He was still cautious though, he didn't want his brother to see him just yet.

Goten was training very hard. He learned new techniques such as the Kamehameha or the solar flare technique. He could also conceal his energy and sense energy. He could spar with Krillin, Chaoutzu, Yajirobe, Yamcha and Tien most of the time.

He once asked to go fight Raditz in the Pendulum room and Raditz was beaten easily. Raditz couldn't touch Goten at all. He couldn't even transform into a giant ape.

Goten went home after seeing his baby brother sleep well.

Goten knew if he didn't go home fast his mother might check on him, and he didn't want explain to his mom where he went otherwise she might get the idea of getting Gohan back and THAT was the last thing he wanted.

When he landed he flew into bed just as his mother came in. Chichi didn't suspect a thing. She just thought Goten was dreaming. However if she were to touch his feet, they would be ice cold, signaling he was awake.

(With Chichi)

Chichi left and went towards her own bed. She sighed as she sat down. Her eyes looked all over her bedroom as she saw a photo. With tears in her eyes she saw her family in the Photo. Goten, Goku, she and The ox king were there too, but her eyes drifted to the ones she missed most, Gohan and Goku.

She fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

She woke up the next morning. She decided she might as well make some breakfast for Goten and Herself. Goten ate much less than Gohan and Goku did so to her she made breakfast much faster than normal.

She called Goten "GOOOOTEEEN! Breakfast!" She heard Goten call out loud "Coming mom." She was surprised to see Goten yawn as he walked over to the table. Didn't chichi saw him in bed. She put her hands on her hips "Goten why are you still tired." Goten didn't mean to lie to his mom so he quickly got an explanation. "I was outside for a while, I was looking at the stars, because I was missing Gohan." Chichi sighed but let this one slip by.

Goten was quite surprised about how she reacted. He dismissed the idea and decided he might as well train some more. "Mom, later today I am going to train at Kami's." Chichi thought about this and said "Ok, but finish your schoolwork, please" Goten gave the infamous son smile, and rushed to his homework. Goten sometimes loved acting like his father and those things he picked up, such as the infamous son smile were one of those things.

Chichi cleaned the dishes as Goten wet and studied for a while. Goten really couldn't wait to see his brother. Nor could Chichi wait to see Goku. They were both anxiously waiting for the moment to come. The moment be a family again.

They couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Just so that you know. Everything has happened normally up to this moment. Goku has long reach king kai's and has been training. He has been wished back to life and is now on his way back to earth. Oh chichi is a bit OOC but this is a different universe, but I have a plot to follow that's why. Anyway…ON WITH THE STORY!

 **Sayains**

(With Gohan and Piccolo)

Gohan and Piccolo were resting and meditating. They took it easy on their last night waiting for the sayains. Gohan and Piccolo were looking into the fire and daydreaming. Gohan was looking at the stars and sighed, probably missing his family.

Piccolo looked at the young child and observed him. The boy's hair was now trailing towards his mid-back. He was a bit chubby, but he was becoming quite strong. You could see the muscles form. His power had grown to the point if he powered up he could kill Raditz without much of a thought. His skill had grown to the point where Piccolo had trouble keeping up with Gohan's sheer speed. He had taken training more serious than Piccolo did. So he and Piccolo usually fought until they could take no more.

Gohan looked at Piccolo and smiled "You know Piccolo, it's hard to think that you and my dad was once enemies. You're more like my big green uncle." Piccolo was a bit surprised at that statement and stood up. He walked to Gohan and observed him again. His tail swished in the breeze that came. Piccolo sometimes swore that tail was bigger than him. Speaking of the tail the only time Piccolo allowed Gohan's tail to be 'out' was when he was resting or sleeping. The tail wasn't allowed anywhere else. Gohan looked at Piccolo and Piccolo said "Thanks kid, now go to sleep. The sayains will be coming and I don't want to remind you what will happen. The thing is Gohan, we WILL be fighting tomorrow and don't let your emotions come in the way because…" Gohan sighed and said before Piccolo could finish "Because emotions are weak like you said. I know Mr. Piccolo, I know. It's just that I feel something is going to go horribly wrong tomorrow."

Piccolo once again looked upon the young child. Piccolo had given Gohan a new Gi. It looked almost the same as Piccolo only it didn't have the cape. Gohan sighed yet again before curling into a fetal position and slept. Piccolo smirked when he saw Gohan's face a while later. The boy looked so innocent while he slept. Piccolo had long since accepted these new feelings towards his arch-rivals son.

Piccolo also discovered he had created a bond with Gohan. Piccolo and Gohan have long since mastered the bond so that they could take through it, but only in a emergency. Piccolo told Gohan he didn't want to have him talking to him through the bond most of the time, but his real reason was he loved thinking inside of his own head without anybody knowing.

He kept on meditating. He would be ready for the battle that was coming. He knew they were going to win, and yet like Gohan he felt the worst case scenario was going to happen. He dismissed the idea as paranoid.

The rest of the night went on peacefully with no more interruptions, which in Piccolo's case was fine.

(With Goten and Chichi)

Tomorrow was the day Goten was going to go fight, however he had to promise to promise not to kill anybody. Chichi was glad that see would get to se Gohan and Goku again. She missed those two incredibly. Goten couldn't wait to play with his brother again and finally reestablished the bond between them. He couldn't wait to see his daddy.

"Mom?" He asked knowing his mom would answer. "Yes son?" She asked "Can I go visit Krillin and some of the people on the Lookout?" Chichi had changed considerably in the past year. She wasn't as bad as you would think. She knew the world was in danger and that her son and husband was aliens, yet she took it as if it was just another pill to swallow. She also accepted that Gohan was a fighter and a boy who loves to study. She smiled at her adopted son "Sure son, just be back before 9 Pm." He smiled and gave her a heartwarming hug. "Thanks mom!"

Chichi looked away as he flew away towards Krillin and towards the lookout. She and Goten became close in the past year. She and Goten also had fun, but they missed their family. They wanted to become complete once again.

Goten also changed considerably. He wore a lookalike Goku gi, but with long sleeves. His hair matched that of Goku's, chichi was ruffling his hair when she was bathing him and his hair turned out like Goku's and it fit him. Goten was seven years old now and was probably taller than Gohan now. His power had grown to the point so that he could fight the z fighters and they would struggle against him.

He came back about an hour later and climbed back into bed and slept. Tomorrow would be a big day. Tomorrow he would finally see his brother.

(kami's lookout)

Kami looked at the stars and sighed. He knew about his fate, tomorrow he and Piccolo would die. Mr. Popo came and said "Kami, do you think it is possible that the sayains will lose?" Kami looked at the genie and said "I don't know Mr. Popo. I don't know."

(The next day)

Two orbs landed in east city creating a crater in the Process. Someone shouted "ALIEN!" as two beings we now know as Vegeta and Nappa stepped out of their pods. Nappa looked at these people with disgust. "Hey Vegeta, Do you mind if I can have some fun with these earthlings." Vegeta smirked cruelly "Go ahead." Nappa laughed and said "All right." He gathered some Ki in his right hand. Outside of the world you would just see an incredible explosion. There was nothing left of east city, save the two space pods. Nappa laughed "Do you think I overdid it a little?"

Vegeta just said "Nappa, what if there was a dragon ball in the that city?" Nappa looked a bit shocked and said "Gee, sorry Vegeta I didn't think about that." Vegeta looked at Nappa and said "Don't worry what's done is done. Let's see where the strongest fighters are." The both pressed their scouter buttons and found them. They smirked as they were itching for a battle. Vegeta said as they flew "Those are the strongest power levels on the planet. Pfft, pathetic."

(with Gohan and Piccolo)

Gohan and Piccolo raised their power levels to that like Raditz. Gohan was extremely nervous when they sensed them. Piccolo told Gohan to stay calm. Suddenly they sensed another two power levels.

"Wh…what another two sayains! Be on your guard Gohan." They waited and saw something blur. It stopped as they realized it was Krillin and somebody else. Krillin smiled and said "Hey Guys, how are you?" Gohan smiled and said "Krillin I missed you!" Krillin just laughed. Next to Krillin was somebody in a gi that looked just like Goku's only with longer sleeves. That somebody also looked exactly like Goku even though he was adopted by him. Gohan's eyes sprouted tears as he ran towards his older brother. "GOTEN!" He tackled his brother and both of them laughed and reestablished the bond which was broken. Gohan hugged his big brother while his brother hugged him.

When they finally broke away from their hug, Goten said "Wow! You've gotten so strong!" Gohan smiled and said "You too. I missed you so much while I trained with Mr. Piccolo." Goten was about to give Gohan another hug when he noticed Gohan's tail was missing. "Hey where is your tail?" He asked Gohan looked surprised but lifted up the furry belt that was attached to his body "Here."

Goten grabbed the tail softly and stroked it. Goten missed felling his fur for so long, it felt good to finally touch it. Gohan in the meantime was zoning out, like a dog when its stomach is getting rubbed. Goten seeing this and giggled leaving Gohan's tail too wrap around his waist once again. Gohan blushed when he noticed he was drooling.

They all sensed it. They looked into the direction of Nappa and Vegeta and saw them. They landed with a small thump. They observed each other. Nappa laughed "THESE are the guys who beat up Raditz, huh?" Their so weak he deserves to die, if a weakling like those guys managed to defeat him." Vegeta laughed "Agreed."

Vegeta laughed and spoke "Hi there, this is Nappa. And I am Vegeta Prince of ALL sayains."

Nappa said "Come on, lets get this party started. We don't have all day." He was going to attack, but then he was stopped by Vegeta who simply said "WAIT, NAPPA! Let's first try to make a bargain with them. The dragon balls for their lives."

Piccolo heard this and said "No! We are going to fight and that's that." Nappa laughed so be it. Let's have some fun. Vegeta can I plant the saibamen?" Vegeta nodded and himself comfortable on a nearby rock.

Nappa grinned and said "This is going to be so much fun." He took something out of his pocket. (Not sure what it was.) Gohan's eyes went wide when he saw it. He whispered something to Piccolo "Mr. Piccolo… I don't think we should let him plant those things."

Piccolo looked at Nappa and quietly said "I agree, let's strike while he isn't looking." When Nappa was about to plant the things, Gohan and Piccolo gathered enough Ki to destroy those beans Nappa was holding and said at the same time "Masenko…Haa!" The Ki beam hit it's target straight on.

They heard laughter. It was Nappa's "Was that the best you got. I've seen cockroaches with more power. Just you wait until I plant the... Saibamen? Where'd the beans go?" They heard Vegeta laugh "I commend you, wise choice. Destroying the Saibamen before Nappa could plant them is good. Unfortunately, this means you get a free beating from Nappa."

Nappa was angry "Darn, I wanted to have some fun. Oh well..." He smiled making Gohan and Goten shiver from the look he gave them "I guess I can have some fun with you guys." Gohan forced himself to look at Nappa and said "Well as soon as my dad's here, you'll pay."

Nappa smiled again "Oh well. Where is he then?" Gohan bravely said "He's on his way here. My daddy Goku will hurt you. You...you…you big meanie." Nappa cockily said "say whatever you want kid. If he's not here he won't come. All right who's up…" Suddenly Vegeta's scouter goes off revealing three other power levels heading towards them.

Nappa and Vegeta waited patiently. The power levels were coming from Tien, Chaoutzu and Yamcha. Tien spoke first "That's Gohan and Goten right, Goku's children." Krillin agreed.

Nappa and Vegeta were talking in a strange language and then said normally "This should be a good warmup for Nappa." Nappa then said "It is time for you to see the power of a true sayain warrior elite!"

He started powering up, making the earth shake. While Nappa was powering up Gohan was stumbling around. When Nappa finished his Power up he said "Now THAT'S power." Gohan and Piccolo were shocked at how powerful Nappa was, so were the others. Gohan then thought "He is about double the power I have."

Nappa then stated "You guys won't win, my power level is at six thousand, you're all outmatched. I'll start by killing the namekian." Piccolo wondered a Namekian, it's true then I am from outer space. Oh well none of that matters now.

Vegeta then said to Nappa "Nappa, do NOT kill the Namekian. We need him to tell us where the dragon balls are." Nappa agitatly said as he was anxious to fight "Sure Vegeta."

Nappa looked at the entire group who was ready for any attack. His eyes landed on Tien and he jumped forward. Tien had less than a second to react, but it was too late as Nappa chopped of Tien's entire arm off with nothing but his fist.

Tien screamed, because of the pain. Tien nearly lost consciousness, but he managed. Gohan and Goten looked in shock at Nappa's brutality. Nappa looked around towards his next victim and it was Yamcha.

Yamcha powered up to full. Unfortunately, whatever training he had was useless against the mindless brute as fazed behind Yamcha and started to brutally murder him. Gohan, Piccolo Tien, Chaoutzu and Krillin looked in shock as they saw their best friend die before their very eye's.

Gohan's Ki subconsciously began to rise as well as his anger. Goten and Piccolo noticed this and subconsciously tried to calm him down. Goten rubbed Gohan's incredibly fuzzy belt in a soothing manner and it seemed to calm him down.

Back to the horrifying manners at hand, Nappa had Yamcha in a bear hug. He was slowly crushing him. The z-fighters heard a snap, a disgusting sickening snap. They now looked at a bloody and battered Yamcha. Blood was everywhere on Nappa's face and to make matters worse he licked it. Yamcha's face signaled he was dead, his back was in a twisted angle and his blood flowed out of him like no tomorrow.

Tien let out a cry of pure Fury as he prepared his ultimate attack. "NEO TRI BEAM!" HE shouted His beam hit its target straight on, only to find Nappa was perfectly unharmed, save a few scratches. Again and again he tried so hard, until he used his life force for energy, resulting his death.

Seeing his friend die, Chaoutzu screamed and flew as fast as he could towards the Giant. He attached himself to Nappa's back and told everybody telepathically in a sad voice "Goodbye." Before everybody's very eyes Chaoutzu exploded, leaving only pieces and bits that once made him whole.

Everybody heard Nappa laugh and say "Such a pity, I wanted to Kill him myself. Oh well..." He looked at Gohan and Goten who were shivering from fear in the distance. His eyes seemed to be feasting on their fear. He saw Piccolo say something to them. Both of them put their body's into new stances.

Krillin then shouted in disgust "You'll never get away with this, Goku will come here and kick your butts." Nappa roared and launched himself towards Krillin. Just as he was halfway through Vegeta said "Wait Nappa! I want to know who this Goku character is." Krillin then said "You call him kaka-something. I know he will beat you, if you give him some more time." Vegeta smiled and then said "Fine, we wait for three hours. NAPPA! Come down here."

Nappa looked a bit pissed off. "But vegeta…" Vegeta said more forcefully "Come down here nappa." Nappa then looked downright livid. He wanted to kill the one who insulted him. Should he stand down and wait… NO! He then said "I SAY LET THEM DIE!" He yelled as he flew towards the human warrior and knocked him to the ground. Vegeta looked downright furious "NAPPA! DO YOU WISH TO FEEL MY WRATH!?" Nappa was about to fight Piccolo, but mid-air he caught Vegeta's threat and he said "No Vegeta."

Vegeta then said "Good, because that would be the last thing you would see. We wait three hours." Nappa reluctantly flew down.

Gohan and Goten looked at the battle they have been fighting. Immediately at the sight of the dead bodies, they vomited behind the mountains.

Gohan looked at Goten and said "Do you think daddy will come?" Goten looked at Gohan and said in a soothing voice "Yes, I know dad will be there."

They made themselves comfortable. Piccolo remained standing while Goten and Gohan were playing rock, paper scissors.

All they could do now….is wait.

(Otherworld-check in station.)

King Yemma looked in surprise to see Kami running towards…GOKU. Wow he managed to do that!

Goku grabbed hold of Kami and immediately they teleported to the lookout. Goku called Nimbus and he flew towards where he felt the strongest Power levels.

He just hoped he wasn't too late!

(Authors Notes)

You know, the only thing I regret taking out of this part is probably when Krillin shows his first ever destructo disk.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Next on the list will be when Goku arrives and the battle of the sayains.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nappa's end**

Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin and Goten were waiting for Goku to come and fight Vegeta. Nappa had gone to have some 'fun' with the army that dared to come near the place of battle.

While they were waiting they tried to think up a plan. "I know... remember when daddy grabbed Raditz's tail? Raditz couldn't do anything. He was useless." Gohan said. Krillin and Goten agreed instantly, thinking it was a great idea. Gohan looked at Piccolo and asked him "What do you think Mr. Piccolo?" Piccolo thought about Gohan's idea and said "I don't think that's a good idea Gohan." Gohan looked puzzled and curiously asked "Why?" Piccolo then proceeded telling them a much better plan than Gohan's. "Listen, while I still have the chance, this is what we'll do if Nappa comes back and we must fight him if your dad's not here in time. Krillin and Goten will distract him and I will grab his tail. While I am holding him you must run as fast as you can to Nappa and try to hurt him. While you are trying to do that, I will rip off his tail."

Gohan looked in surprise at Piccolo "What will that help Mr. Piccolo?" Piccolo smirked smugly "Do you remember when you woke up with no tail?" Gohan looked a bit puzzled and cautiously asked "Yes?" Piccolo then proceeded of telling them about how Gohan's Ki went down considerably.

"We might not be able to defeat him afterwards, but it will weaken him considerably, at least giving us an edge." Krillin and Goten agreed. Gohan observed Vegeta. Gohan didn't know how long they still had to wait. To him It felt like an hour had past.

While Vegeta was being observed, Goten went to Piccolo. Piccolo was deep in thought. Goten pulled gently at Piccolo's gi. Piccolo snapped out of it. "hmm, what do you want kid?" Goten felt a bit uncomfortable under Piccolo's eye scorching gaze. He put his hand behind his head in the typical son manner "Well I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of my baby brother all this time." Piccolo allowed a slight smirk to appear on his face "Sure kid."

Piccolo observed the boy. When he noticed that Goten didn't have a tail he frowned. "Hey kid, why don't you have a tail?" He asked. Goten looked a bit surprised when Piccolo said that. He figured piccolo thought he probably thought he was Goku's biological son. "Mr. Piccolo, I don't have a tail, because I am human. Dad and mom adopted me when I was just two years old. About a year later Gohan was born."

Piccolo nodded "I see." Piccolo noticed something "Do you have a bond with your brother?" Goten looked surprised and said "How do you know?" Now it was Piccolo's turn to be surprised. He knew Gohan loved his brother a lot, but to have a bond with him, like Piccolo still shocked him. "Well..." Piccolo started to explain "Firstly, you seem to know how he feels and you know most of his paces to touch when he feels angry, scared or threatened. Do you remember when he saw Yamcha get brutally murdered? Well think about how he reacted and you treated him." Goten thought back and saw Piccolo was right about those signs that he and Gohan had given him.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Yamcha powered up to full. Unfortunately, whatever training he had was useless against the mindless brute as he fazed behind Yamcha and started to brutally murder him. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Chaoutzu and Krillin looked in shock as they saw their best friend die before their very eyes._

 _Gohan's Ki subconsciously began to rise as well as his anger. Goten and Piccolo noticed this and tried to calm him down. Goten rubbed Gohan's incredibly fuzzy belt in a soothing manner and it seemed to calm Gohan down._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

(time skip)

Nappa landed and went to Vegeta and the talked about something in a language none of them understood.

Vegeta opened his eyes a while later and announced "Well the three hours are up. It looks like Kakarot isn't going to be here." Nappa laughed and took off all of his armor. Piccolo looked at everybody. His eyes told them the plan was ready.

Krillin made a face at Nappa who roared "You dare make fun of a sayain elite!?" He ran at them. He stopped half-way when he saw Goten do something.

"Kaaaaaa.." Nappa stood there waiting for Goten to finish his move.

"MEEEEEE…" Vegeta saw in his scouter that Goten's Power level went up to two thousand. Vegeta smirked.

"HAAAAA…" What's this? Goten's power level went up to three thousand.

"MEEEEE…" Vegeta smirked as he knew Nappa was stronger than that.

"HAAAAAA!" The blast was shot and Nappa dodged it effortlessly. "Nice try kid. Yet as I said, I am a sayain Elite. There is no way you can beat me."

Just than he heard laughter come from both Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and even a snicker from Goten. "He's coming! Yay! Daddy's coming." Yelled Gohan and Goten. Nappa burst out and said "It can't be Kakarot!" HE looked around "WHERE IS HE!?" 

Vegeta calmly said "Be quiet Nappa." He gently took his scouter and said "We will see if something is coming." He tapped the button and gasped "What Vegeta?" Nappa asked slightly surprised why his comrade has that look of shock on his face. "Something is defiantly coming, but it can't be Kakarot, the power level is too high." Vegeta looked at Nappa grimly "Whatever is coming here has a power level of five-thousand." Nappa looked shocked "FIVE-THOUSAND! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!"

That was when Vegeta said "NAPPA! Kill them all!" Nappa looked at Vegeta with a bit of shock etched on his face. "Even the namekian?" He asked "Yes, it's all coming clear to me now." He proceeded of telling Nappa of his plan about Namek and how they needed only a namekian to make the dragon balls.

While Nappa was distracted Gohan ran forward and grabbed the Sayain's tail. Nappa looked smug and said "hah, I trained my tail, you know." Now Gohan just smiled darkly and said "Oh, I don't want to touch it. I want to rip it off!" Nappa's eyes widened with shock. Gohan ripped off Nappa's tail and kicked him into a mountain as hard as he can, thus draining Gohan's energy.

The ground rumbled and out jumped Nappa. Nappa just stood there with veins of anger, showing that he was pissed. Nappa then yelled in a VERY frightening voice "BRAT! YOU HAVE RIPPED ME OF MY PRIDE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He started charging a terrifyingly big blast of Ki. Gohan stood dumbstruck, he couldn't move. When Nappa was finished he said "TAKE! THIS!" He threw it at Gohan. Krillin was paralyzed in fear, so was Goten.

Piccolo saw one of his most cherished memories with Gohan.

 **Flashback**

 _Gohan looked at Piccolo and smiled "You know Piccolo, it's hard to think that you and my dad was once enemies. You're more like my big green uncle." Piccolo was a bit surprised at that statement and stood up. He walked to Gohan and observed him again. His tail swished in the breeze that came. Piccolo sometimes swore that tail was bigger than him. Speaking of the tail the only time Piccolo allowed Gohan's tail to be 'out' was when he was resting or sleeping. The tail wasn't allowed anywhere else. Gohan looked at Piccolo and Piccolo said "Thanks kid, now go to sleep. The sayains will be coming and I don't want to remind you what will happen. The thing is Gohan, we WILL be fighting tomorrow and don't let your emotions come in the way because…" Gohan sighed and said before Piccolo could finish "Because emotions are weak like you said. I know Mr. Piccolo, I know. It's just that I feel something is going to go horribly wrong tomorrow."_

 _Piccolo once again looked upon the young child. Piccolo had given Gohan a new Gi. It looked almost the same as Piccolo only it didn't have the cape. Gohan sighed yet again before curling into a fetal position and slept. Piccolo smirked when he saw Gohan's face a while later. The boy looked so innocent while he slept. Piccolo had long since accepted these new feelings towards his arch-rivals son._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

No! Piccolo ran towards Gohan, desperate to save the boy that was his only friend. He must save his student, so that Gohan can live on. He phased in front of Gohan arms stretched wide. Gohan knew what Piccolo was doing…. but it was too late. The blast hit and Piccolo screamed in agony. When the dust cleared, piccolo fell to the ground. Gohan stood bewildered and ran to Piccolo. "Piccolo!"

Piccolo smiled at Gohan and said "Listen Gohan, I don't have much time left, so listen to me." Gohan shook his head and said "No Mr. Piccolo, please don't die. I don't know what will happen if you do." Gohan had tears streaming out of his eyes. "Gohan, you were my only friend. I still remember the day I brought you to my camp. You were a whiny brat, but with so much potential. Whatever challenge I threw at you, you met on with full force." 

Gohan listened. Nappa laughed and Vegeta smirked. Goten and Krillin were just looking in shock at Piccolo and Gohan.

"Goodbye, Gohan my friend." Were the last words that came out of Piccolo's mouth, before he closed his eyes. "Piccoloooo…." Gohan moaned in emotional agony.

Nappa then laughed and taunted "Do you now know how I feel? To lose something precious. And guess what, while I will regrow my tail, you are stuck with a dead namekian, there is way to revive him. HAH!"

Gohan looked at Nappa with violence in his eyes and let out a Primal scream "RAAAAUUUUGGGH!" Vegeta was shocked Gohan's power level shot trough the roof. "3000, 4000, 5000. NAPPA GET OUT OF THERE, THIS ONE IS STRONGER THAN THE REST!"

Gohan created a masenko "MASENKO…. HA!" He shot his masenko at Nappa, it seemed that Nappa was dead. There was a lot of smoke, revealing a slightly battle damaged Nappa. When Gohan saw that Nappa was slightly harmed he fell towards his knees and was panting for air. Vegeta smiled and said to himself "Aah his power level has gone back to normal."

Nappa now stood in front of the boy, towering over him. "Don't worry, brat. You will meet your mentor soon enough." He paused and said "It's a shame though, you have so much potential. Oh well…." He gave a dark grin

"Goodbye. Brat."

He stomped on the ground. Wait the ground? Nappa looked around and saw Gohan on a yellow…cloud? "What the hell?" Gohan opened his eyes. He looked as surprised as Nappa. "Nimbus…but, then that means." Gohan looked up above and sure enough, Goku was there.

Gohan was so happy. He faintly smiled and said "Hi dad." Meanwhile Goku was very angry. He landed and said "So I am guessing that you are the sayains. I saw how bloodthirsty you are. Killing innocents." Nappa laughed and said "Yeah, I killed them all. I even killed the namekian. Now you can't even wish them back."

Goku walked towards Krillin and Goten, Gohan followed with the Nimbus. He gave Gohan and Krillin and Goten each a Senzu bean, even though they wanted to let Goku have it.

Gohan jumped off Nimbus.

Vegeta laughed "So this is the great GOKU. Phf, pathetic third class." Vegeta's words dripped with sarcasm and made Gohan's stomach churn.

Goku looked at his son's and best friend and said "Get out of here, I'll be able to handle them."

His family lifted into the air and flew away. Nappa cockily flew after them and said "Who said you can go home." Goku knew he wasn't going to make it in time, so he yelled "KAIO-KEEEEN!" His aura became blood red, his strength and speed increased dramatically and he flew fast into Nappa's back, swiftly breaking it. He threw Nappa at Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Nappa without mercy. Nappa painfully said "Please Vegeta take my hand." Vegeta did. Nappa smiled "Thank you." Now Vegeta cruelly laughed and said "It's the least I can do." He crushed Nappa's hand and threw him into the sky. He prepared a Ki blast and shouted at Nappa "MAYBE YOU WON'T EMBARRESS YOURSELF, IN HELL" HE shot the Blast at Nappa.

The blast shook the entire sky and Nappa was gone.

Goku looked disgusted at the Sayain's method of punishment. He turned back to his family and best friend. "Go to master Roshi's. NOW!" Goten and Krillin were already on their way. Gohan stayed though. He looked at his father and said "Father, Goten and Krillin are humans. Vegeta, you and I are Sayains. This is a battle you and I MUST do."

Goku looked at his son and said "Gohan, I don't want you to get hurt. Please go now." Gohan stubbornly said "NO! I must fight. I have no choice in the matter." Vegeta laughed and said "The boy's right you know. He is a true sayain. Sayains can't resist a good fight. Tell me Kakarot… are you ready to die. I am in no hurry. Nappa slowed me down anyway. Talk to your son."

Goku opened his mouth and Gohan immediately said "No! I am not the child you think me to be. Have you seen me call my mom or dad, NO! I have survived in the wilderness for four long months. I have trained with Piccolo for eight months, specifically for this moment. I have to avenge Piccolo, he was my family. I MUST avenge my family. I am NOT backing down. End of story."

Goku was stunned. He looked visibly shocked, but on the inside he felt proud. He then said with uttermost pride "So be it." Gohan smiled and both of them turned towards Vegeta and went into a stance. Gohan went into a Demon-like stance and Goku's form slipped into that of the turtle style.

Vegeta laughed "Good work. Now it's time die."

Both father and son were more than ready to fight to fight the sayain Prince. Goku then said "Gohan let me go first."

"Sure dad."

Goku looked at Vegeta once again and said "Let's rake this fight to a safe place." Vegeta looked at Goku and said "Agreed. We can fight without anybody interfering."

Goku then said "Follow me." Vegeta and Gohan followed Goku to a barren desert.

Vegeta stood there looking smug. Gohan was on another rock and crossed his arms. Goku was already sliding into a turtle styled form. "Kakarot, I have to ask you, join me in my fight for victory."

Goku politely said "No thanks. I have everything I want, right here on Earth."

Vegeta laughed and said in a cool voice "So be it then, Kakarot. Prepare to fight."

Both of them lunged at each other. Gohan could only watch in awe at their power. The battle for the safety of Earth has begun.

(Authors POV)

Well next chapter should have more action in it. Hoped you enjoyed it.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

**Vegeta's downfall**

Gohan was watching in awe as the two warriors fought. They were so fast he couldn't see them.

Gohan saw that his father was beginning to tire out. He saw Vegeta wasn't even breaking. "Kakarot…let me show you true power." Vegeta's power shot through the roof. Gohan was stunned at how much power the Prince was generating. He was easily three times stronger than Nappa.

Gohan could only watch as his father tried to do use his new techniques. Goku shouted "KAO-KEN!" He actually managed to punch Vegeta. While Vegeta was still recovering Goku punched as fast as he could. He was about to hit a finishing blow, but Vegeta recovered too quickly, smiled and said "Third-class mutt. I recognize that technique. It's used to make you more powerful and faster, but it strains your body." Goku realized the prince was more of a challenge than he originally thought.

Vegeta kicked Goku out of the way and was about to finish him off when a small fist smacked him. Gohan punched as much as he could, but it did little damage to the prince. Vegeta kicked Gohan out of the way. Gohan hit his head on a rock and fell into a state of near-unconscious.

Vegeta was now very angry, he went towards the almost unconscious Gohan and hit him over and over again. Blood and snot were dribbling from Gohan's nose. Vegeta kicked Gohan, effectively breaking three of the child's ribs. He kicked Gohan to a rock and Gohan fell unconscious. Goku saw this and yelled out of fury.

Goku attacked Vegeta again whilst yelling "KAIO-KEN TIMES 2!". The two warriors battled for a long time. Vegeta wasn't gaining any advantage, nor was he losing any. The two separated and clashed again and again. Vegeta kicked Goku towards the the ground. Goku recovered and sprang to his feet.

Vegeta was getting irritated and charged up a enormously powerful Galick gun. "Hey Kakarot!" he yelled "If you miss this, it will be the end of your planet!" Goku knew he had to counter it. Goku said "Sorry King kai. I have to do this." Goku's muscles got bigger and more defined "KAO-KEN TIMES THREE!" He yelled and powered up a Kamehameha.

Vegeta smirked and muttered to himself "Let's so you stop this, Kakarot." Both warriors yelled their signature attacks

"KAA…." Goku started to chant. "GALLL..." Vegeta started to chant too. "MEEEE…" Goku communicated with King kai telling him he has to do this. "IIIICK…" Vegeta was very angry, he was being bested by a third class warrior. "HAAA..." Goku concentrated on charging his blast "GUUUN" Goku put all of his energy that Kao-ken times three would supply "MEEE"

Both Goku and Vegeta stopped and put all of their energy into their energy attacks. They yelled as they released it.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

"FIIIIREEE!"

The Blast met and clashed, both fighting for dominance. "It can't be…" Vegeta said "His beam is as strong as my Galick Gun!?" Vegeta poured more energy into his blast. Goku saw that Vegeta's beam would overpower his almost instantly. He silently prayed his body would hold. Vegeta was laughing, thinking Goku was finished. Goku screamed and said "Oh body please hold…KAI-KEN TIMES 4!" Goku's aura turned into a deeper crimson red. Instantly his beam overpowered Vegeta's. It knocked Vegeta into the air and vanished.

Goku panted and looked around for Gohan. Goku knew that wasn't enough to beat to Vegeta. He knew how strong Vegeta was. It would only be a matter of time, before he came back.

Unknown to Goku, Yajirobe was hiding somewhere. Yajirobe knew he was just going to have to wait for the right moment to strike. 

Goku was picking up a power level coming towards him. He identified it as Krillin's. He felt for Gohan's energy and went to search for it. He found it just as Krillin made his way towards Goku. He looked at Krillin and said "He'll be back. Is Goten safe?" Krillin nodded and went to hide behind a rock.

Meanwhile Vegeta was looking for the moon. When he didn't find one he cursed and mumbled "Kakarot was more rescourful than I gave him credit for. Wait that's it!" He realized since Goku had no tail he could use the Powerball. He smirked and flew towards where they last fought.

Sure enough there he was, waiting for Vegeta like the fool he is. Vegeta cockily said "You know Kakarot, you're smart for destroying the moon. It's actually ironic…" Vegeta mixed his Ki with the planets atmosphere "This is the same technique your father invented." He threw it into the air and screamed "BURST AND MIX." The blast stayed in the sky and exploded.

Goku couldn't believe his eyes when Vegeta looked at the fake moon and started to grow. When the transformation was complete he looked down at Goku and said "So Kakarot, this is true power is it not? This is a true form of a Sayain warrior. I am going to make you suffer though. You're pain will be satisfying."

Goku finally understood it, he killed his Grandpa "I vow that your sacrifice won't be in vain Grandpa." Vegeta ran towards Goku, surprising him with his sheer speed. Goku knew he had no chance to defeat this monster without the technique King Kai had shown him, mainly the spirit Bomb. Goku shouted "SOLAR FLARE". Vegeta closed his eye's and said "Damn, you Kakarot. When I get my hands on you, you will pay." Goku moved faraway from Vegeta and started to gather energy. Unfortunately, Vegeta recovered he grabbed Goku before he could form the spirit bomb. He threw Goku on the ground while laughing manically. Goku cried out in pain. Vegeta then jumped and used his sheer weight to crush both Goku's legs. Unfortunately for Goku, he succeeded. Goku never felt this much pain before. Goku screamed in agony. Vegeta laughed and picked him up. He squeezed Goku until Goku felt that his body was being obliterated. Goku yelled even louder.

Unknown towards Goku and Vegeta, Gohan was lying on a rock. Gohan was in so much pain. Vegeta had hit a very sensitive nerve in his body and he was aching all over. He opened his eye's and tried to walk towards his father's battle. He was almost there when a miracle happened.

Vegeta was enjoying the sounds of Goku being crushed and screaming in agony. He then said "As you can see Kakarot, you are no match for my true power. How does it feel to be helpless? Knowing you can't do anything. After this I will kill the bra…AUGHH!" Vegeta cried out in pain. Everybody heard a slice and a thump. There Vegeta's tail was. If you looked closely you would see Yajirobe running away. He saw Vegeta was distracted, so he took the advantage. Vegeta screamed in agony as he transformed back into himself. He let go of Goku who fell to the ground in a thump.

He than said after he transformed "Just because someone cut off my tail doesn't mean I'll give up." He panted heavily and walked towards Goku. When he reached his target he kicked Goku. He started punching him. He was about to hit Goku and give off a final blow when a small body slammed into him. It was Gohan and by the look of it he wasn't happy. He kicked Vegeta and started punching. Vegeta dodged and diverted most of the punches and kicks, but some got through.

Meanwhile Krillin ran to Goku and tried to help him. "Goku, stay still I am going to try and move you." Goku looked at Krillin and shook his head. "No Krillin, take this..." He said giving Krillin the last of the energy to create the spirit bomb. He then said to Krillin " Form it into a ball. You'll know when to use it." Krillin nodded. He made the ball and flew back to see the fight between Gohan and Vegeta.

Gohan was currently on the offensive, kicking and punching Vegeta. The older sayain was still kicking and dodging the boy's punches. Vegeta found an opening and kicked Gohan hard. Gohan flew towards a mountain and crashed. Krillin thought "Maybe know is the right time to throw. No Goku said I would know when to throw it."

Vegeta pummeled Gohan. Gohan tried to block or dodge, but the elder sayain gave him no chance. He threw Gohan at a mountain yet again and prepared to fire a deadly Ki blast. "NOW!" Krillin yelled and threw the bomb. It traveled straight towards it's target. At the last moment Vegeta jumped and dodged the spirit bomb. It went straight towards Gohan. Gohan instinctively put his hands in front of him. When the spirit bomb reached Gohan, it simply…bounced off of him? It flew straight at Vegeta and exploded.

Gohan and Krillin walked to Goku and said "It's finally over." Goku smiled and looked at Gohan. Goku couldn't move, but his eyes radiated joy.

They all heard a thump and saw Vegeta sprawled on the ground. Krillin walked slowly towards him and said "At least now we don't have too look at his ugly mug anymore." It was quiet for a second. Then Vegeta opened his eye's and said "Who's face is ugly?" He jumped and kicked Krillin. "I'll KILL YOU ALL!" He screamed

He let all of his Ki free. It exploded all around Vegeta. When he finished the attack he realized he didn't have enough energy to complete it fully. He realized their last attack had given him more damage he thought possible.

He walked towards the now unconscious Gohan. He swore he saw... a TAIL?! "THE BLUTZ WAVES!" He cried out loud. He looked at the sky and sure enough, the Powerball was still there. Vegeta didn't want a mad Oozaru chasing him. "I've got to get rid of this. Before he transforms." He started gathering enough energy. Just as he was about to kill Gohan, Yajirobe intervened and cut straight through Vegeta's armor.

Vegeta immediately recovered and attacked Yajirobe. He pushed him into a boulder. "Nobody attacks me on my blind side and gets away with it. NOBODY!" He started to mercilessly pummel Yajirobe.

Meanwhile Goku sent out a message to his son via their paternal bond. "Gohan…" Gohan fell off of the rock he was lying on. "Yes daddy….?" Goku then said "Look at the sky Gohan." Gohan was confused "Why daddy, I want to help." Goku then said to Gohan "You can help me by looking at the Powerball in the sky Gohan." Gohan looked at it. He found he couldn't look away "That's right Gohan…just look at it."

Suddenly Vegeta screamed "The brats tail!" He ran towards Gohan, but it was too late, he was transforming. Vegeta could only look in horror as the boy completed his transformation. The Giant oozaru roared and destroyed everything in its sights. Vegeta realized he would have to cut off it's tail.

Meanwhile Goku spoke to Gohan in his head "Gohan I know your there, attack Vegeta." Gohan refused to listen to Goku, but when he saw Krillin laying there on the floor, he thought of Piccolo and he slowly regained control of his instincts.

He stomped on Vegeta. Vegeta jumped into the air and then tried to get to Gohan's tail. The giant saw what Vegeta was aiming for and he punched Vegeta out of the way. Vegeta then said "He's too strong for me. If I could only find a way to cut of his tail."

Gohan jumped into the air with all of his might. The prince saw his chance "THERE!" He formed a distructo disk and threw it at the tail. The tail was sliced off and Vegeta grinned, but not for long. Gohan started to transform back to his original self.

Vegeta panicked when he saw he was going to crash under the giant. WHAM! The prince was on his back, with a sleeping four-and-a-half-year-old on his chest. Vegeta decided he needed to retreat. He pressed a few buttons on a remote control.

Moments later a spaceship landed. Vegeta tried to climb in, but Krillin stopped him. He had Yajirobe's sword with him. "Goodbye murderer" He whispered. He was about to plunge the sword into Vegeta's chest when Goku begged Krillin to have mercy on Vegeta and not to be like him. Krillin reluctantly let him go.

Vegeta said to the computer "Go to Planet 193AF. Activate medical oxygen." The computer did just that when Vegeta climbed in.

Goku looked at Krillin and said "Could you bring me Gohan? Please?" Krillin brought Gohan and said "He's got some broken ribs and he lost his tail. I suggest waiting for Chichi." Goku laughed "I don't think I can run away from her now can I."

Both Men chuckled and waited. Soon enough they heard the sound of a airplane. It had the capsule corps logo on it. When it landed Chichi jumped through the window and ran towards where Krillin put Gohan.

She picked up Gohan and hugged him. "Oh my precious baby." She moaned. She saw Goku and said "Now Goku, let's get you to a hospital." Goku laughed nervously. Goku looked at the airplane and saw Goten run to him. "Daddy!" He cried. He hugged his father tightly. "Ugh, hey squirt." Goten kept hugging him. When Goten finally had to let go he saw Gohan. He ran to his mom and practically ripped the four-and-a-half-year-old from his mom. He hugged Gohan so tight.

He didn't even let go when they climbed in the vehicle. He was so glad to have Gohan back in his arms. He quietly stroked his dark raven black hair. Gohan subconsciously purred while clutching Goten. Oh it's been a year, Goten realized. He missed having fun with Gohan.

He still was glad at seeing Gohan. Goten looked into his pocket where Gohan's spare clothes were. He always carried a special capsule with him. He brought out a gi that looked a lot like his dad's orange one. He carefully dressed Gohan. Oh how he missed babying his brother.

Gohan heard voices "Will Goku be fine Krillin?" "You know Goku. He'll be fine." Gohan opened his eyes and realized who he was hugging. It was Goten. Goten saw he was awake and the two brothers hugged each other. Gohan began slipping back into unconsciousness and Goten too. Before long both children had to sleep on Chichi.

They arrived at the sight where they first fought Nappa. They searched for the body's only to find that not one of them were found.

They gave up and arrived at the hospital about an hour later. After they made a believable excuse that both Gohan and Goku were in a car accident, they dressed both boy and man in hospital dresses.

The nurses put bandages on Goku and Gohan. Goku was still awake. Gohan was still asleep. The nurse and doctor said they can go wait in the waiting area, until the time was right to be called in. They got everybody out of the room, except Goten. The boy wouldn't let go of the sleeping Gohan and the sleeping Gohan wouldn't let go of the sleeping Goten. After some debate the staff decided to leave the boy's there. They needed their sleep.

It was quite some time before they would wake up again. Krillin and the others were apparently drinking some tea while patiently waiting for some news.

Tonight would be the first night, that both family old and new would sleep and be peaceful. Chichi loved the thought.

Gohan and Goten were just sleeping together when Goten woke up. He sees Gohan and smiles. He brushed away Gohan's bangs and scratched behind Gohan's ear. Gohan unconsciously purred, lulling Goten into deep sleep once more with only one thought.

"Gohan and Daddy are back."

(Authors POV)

This was probably one of my most favourite chapters. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**NAMEK**

(Vegeta's space pod)

Vegeta was painfully flying in his Pod. The prince showed peace on the outside, but on the inside he was in emotional shock "How Kakarot?" He pondered. "How was it possible for you and the brat to become stronger than me. That won't matter, as soon as I get healed I will surpass them both in strength and speed."

THUMP! 

Vegeta had finally landed. He was in such deep thought he didn't even know he was being put into the Healing chamber. The chamber was filled with a liquid that penetrates your every pore. The chamber heals you very quickly, although a Senzu bean would make it seem like it was out of date.

Vegeta knew that there were Dragon balls on Namek. With the wish he could make he would become immortal. He would become unstoppable. Why would he become unstoppable you may ask? A sayain warrior becomes stronger after a fight or even a life threatening (such a Vegeta is now) act. Every time HE would kill him Vegeta would come back for more. Then…he would ascend to his rightful place among the warriors of legend. He would become….a super sayain. Vegeta smirked at the thought as he become one. He yearned for that moment where he would be the one that finally kills off Frieza.

Frieza…the name and words itself gave you literal chills down your spine. Frieza was the 'supposed' lord of the universe. Vegeta wanted nothing to do with him, yet as luck had it he was forced to work at the age five for "Lord Frieza". Frieza made him into what he was…a killing machine.

Vegeta concentrated on healing. He was rewarded with a single **Beep**. The liquid drained and yet again Vegeta was stronger than ever. He stepped out of the tank. One of the scientists who were monitoring his healing process said "Vegeta, I..I am afraid we couldn't reconstruct your tail, sir." Vegeta just replied as he was anxious to leave "It doesn't matter."

Vegeta was stopped when he met a pest. The pest name was Cui. Cui always underestimated everybody. Cui stopped and talked to Vegeta "You know Vegeta, Frieza heard everything you said and is going to go to Namek to gather the dragon balls and wish for immortality." Vegeta swore and ran off to go to the planet Namek. Cui followed closely by as he had orders from Frieza to finish Vegeta off.

Vegeta needed those dragon balls. Vegeta needed to beat Frieza, but after that he would beat Kakarot and the brat. He would surpass them.

He could hardly wait as the engines hummed and flew off to the planet Namek.

(Hospital)

The doctors had told them that the patients needed rest and that they would soon help them. Yet Chichi and Bulma felt that something big was going to happen. Krillin was worried about Gohan and Goten and Goku, he really hoped they were OK.

They made themselves comfortable while they waited. They drank tea, played poker. Master Roshi did some "Sight seeing". Bulma drank some tea with Krillin. Chichi was trying to relax. She still found it hard though.

That was about 6 and a half hours ago. Krillin, Bulma and Chichi had fallen asleep in the waiting area. Master Roshi and Oolong were looking at a couple of 'Magazines' they found. Everything was peaceful.

Krillin was awoken when a slight tug came. He looked around dizzily and saw it was Bulma. Bulma quietly said "Shh. Come on Krillin the doctors are telling us that we can come see Goku." Chichi was already awake and she was ready to see Goku and Gohan. Master Roshi and Oolong were going to stay here in the waiting area for "Obvious" reasons.

Quietly the group waited for the nurse to appear. She did of course appear and then quietly said "Krillin, Bulma and Chichi can come in now." They quietly walked towards where they kept Goku, Gohan and Goten. The nurse stopped and said "Mr. Son is awake and you can talk to him, however the two children are still asleep. Please make as little noise as possible as we think they are tired. We have already bandaged the Child and Mr. Son."

The nurse opened the door and let them in. They all quietly made their way to Goku who were looking at them. "Hey guy's…" he said. "Hey Goku. You ok?" Goku grinned and said "Felt better." Krillin and Goku chuckled and both Bulma and Chichi joined the whisper of a conversation. They stopped talking to each other when they heard "Yes Mom I would like to have some more egg roles."

All of them turned their heads and looked at the bed that hold both Gohan and Goten. Both of them were sleeping peacefully, you would hardly imagine when they were awake that they fought a monster who was going to destroy the entire world. Everybody chuckled at the boys. Goten still had his Gi on, it was mostly ripped yet still intact. Gohan had hospitalized clothes on, because he came here without any clothes since it was ripped off by his earlier transformation. Goten did give him Gi underwear, but the nurses insisted on giving him a hospital gown. Gohan was giving no sign of waking up, but Goten was.

Goten slowly opened his eyes. He realized the day's events that passed and saw his baby brother. He squealed with delight as he hugged him. Goten saw Goku and his mom. He silently jumped off the bed, and gave his mom and dad a big hug. He practically crushed Chichi. He went softer on Goku though. They silently chatted away for what seemed like minutes before they realized who was waking up.

"Ughh, why do my legs hurt?" Came a moan. Everybody looked upon the child known as Gohan. Chichi ran to the child and hugged him. Goku smiled at his son. Goten smiled at his brother and Krillin laughed. Bulma was surprisingly not there as she suddenly had an idea as how to bring the dead people back to life. Krillin had already told her about Namek and she was determined to bring back those who were dead.

Gohan was struggling to breath under his mom's firm grip. "Mom…need air." Chichi only hugged him harder. She let go when he thought he couldn't breath any more. "Gohan, I am so proud of you. Now that you are finished with this alien business we can finally continue with some of your studies. If you study well today, you can train tomorrow, how does that sound?" Gohan winked "Sounds Good enough for me."

The doctors came in and said "We need to see the true extend of the car accident, so Mr. Son and his son are going to need to go in for x-rays." Chichi nodded "The thing is to make sure both of them are not going to be moving in case we miss a bone, we will be sedating them." He held up a needle. Goku and Gohan both stared and yelled "NEEDLE!" Both of them tried to scramble to their feet and 'tried' to run away.

Both father and sun managed to get away a few steps from the closing doctors and nurse before Mother and brother both carried them back with a brush. The doctors were trying to put the sedative in Gohan first since it seemed he was the least damaged. Gohan resisted and put on a Ki shield so that the needle couldn't damage him. Goten scowled at this and tickled him until the doctors finally managed to sedate him. Gohan once again fell asleep as they took him to the x-ray facility.

Goku was a completely different story, he was much easier to hold since his body was broken. All the nurses had to do was hold him down. The doctor finally managed to put the sedative into Goku's body. Goku fell asleep just as Gohan came back from the X-ray's. Gohan was still asleep, as they had given him a rather strong sedative. They took Goku in as well for tests.

Chichi, Goten and Krillin laughed "They can take on a man who is at least ten times stronger than them, but they are scared as hell when it comes to a needle." Chichi glared at Krillin and said "Watch your tongue around the children, Krillin."

Goku came back unconscious as well. The doctors said "Mrs. Son, I have news about your husband and child." Chichi quietly asked "What is it?" The doctor swallowed and said "Your son has unfortunately broken three ribs and his left arm. Your husband has broken every bone in his body except his head and eyebrows. The thing that marvels me is that they are healing at an incredible pace." Chichi was a bit confused, but figured this must be part of the abilities of a sayain.

Bulma had explained it to her the year they were preparing. Chichi was a bit shocked of course. She soon recovered though. What amazed Bulma though was the fact that Chichi handled everything so well.

Goku and Gohan soon woke up and looked around to see if the dreaded Needle was there. When they found none they smiled and relaxed.

Just then Bulma came in and said "I think I have a way how to wish back the others to life." She now had everybody's full attention Goten and Gohan's included. She held a remote control in her arms. Bulma proudly said "This is one of the remotes that controls the sayain space pods. Put on the television and watch this." Krillin put on the television. They were reporting on how there were a alien space shuttle and how this must be a joke. Bulma then smugly said "One of those things could get us to Namek in a couple of months. Watch this"

Krillin had told Bulma about the planet Namek and she wanted Yamcha to come back to life. She pressed a few buttons on the remote control and the space pod on the TV exploded. Bulma stared ahead and everybody else nervously sweat dropped.

"Now what…?" Bulma nervously said "Now how are we going to wish them back to life?" Just then a familiar voice said "I believe I can help with that." Mr. Popo looked at them from his flying carpet. He explained to them that kami came in a space ship and he can tell them about it. Bulma volunteered to go and check it out. As soon as she was gone Gohan called his mom "MOM!" Chichi immediately paid attention to her younger child. "Yes dear." Gohan looked a bit distant as he said "Mom…I…I…I want to go to Namek and bring Piccolo back to life." Chichi looked shocked and then gently laughed and said "Well, you do have your fathers blood in you after all. You can go, but Gohan please be careful." Gohan looked so happy she knew immediately she had made the right choice. She felt a tug on her wrist and found Goten pulling it gently "Can I go too?" He made THE eyes at her. Chichi sighed and said "Sure you can go, just protect your little brother for me, ok?" Goten immediately agreed to her terms.

Chichi was getting some books for Gohan to study when she felt as if she was being watched. She went up on the roof. She turned around and saw nobody there. Now Chichi wasn't an idiot sometimes. She knew when something was wrong. She felt as if she was being spied on. She couldn't understand though, the only things that were there a bench and the only living thing was a fly that was buzzing around her.

Chichi couldn't help but feel paranoid as she felt that she was being watched by the fly. But that doesn't make any sense, why would a fly be watching her so closely. She continued reading without further doubt. If she was really worried she would have noticed that the fly was crawling to her and was pushing something black and mushy into Chichi's skin.

Chichi was oblivious at what was going on and continued on with her work anyway, she chose some books Gohan could read on his way to Namek. She decided he could probably put on some spare Gi's.

Gohan was talking to Goten when Bulma appeared and said "We have found a way to Namek. The spaceship Mr. Popo gave us works very well and we saw Jupiter in under two minutes. I am going to try and fix it so we can get there faster and we can have much more space." Gohan and Goten agreed.

When Bulma was out of the room, Gohan continued showing Goten how to make a Ki ball visible. Chichi came in a while later and the two boys were reading happily. Goku was resting peacefully and talking to Chichi, since they really didn't talk a lot since that little reunion.

It would be a little more than a few days before the machines were ready to go into space. Gohan was already healed, much to the doctor's shock. Goku was another case, he had to get a Senzu bean to heal. Gohan and Goten would be long gone after he was healed.

Speaking of Gohan and Goten they were training with Krillin. Both children were having the time of their life. They stopped after a while. Krillin wiped some sweat of off his head. "Say Krillin?" Said Gohan "Do you think mom's ok?" Krillin paused and thought "Yeah I am sure she's fine." Gohan's contagious smile came back and said "Race both of ya to the hospital."

Krillin chuckled as the two chibi's flew over the earth with him.

(Author's POV)

Ahh, now the story get's interesting. The plot thickens. What will happen to chichi? What will happen on the way to Namek?

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lift off into space**

"Gohan, Goten!" Gohan came running along with his brother. "Yes mom? Is something wrong?" Chichi looked at her two young warriors. "No nothings wrong boys. Come now, if you are going to Namek, Gohan needs to have a haircut. That hair is not going to do." Gohan and Goten looked in shock at her. Chichi picked out the weirdest places. Yet like good little boys they followed her.

The bond Gohan and Goten shared grew a bit. They could now find each other even faster than before. They didn't notice it since they were much to busy worrying about their mother. They noticed that their mother was not feeling too well. They didn't know why, but they felt as if something was terribly wrong.

They wondered what could have happened why Chi-Chi was sick. They changed the subject. They were sure she would be ok.

They were talking about how excited they were to go to Namek. They couldn't wait, since today they would be going on the ship today. They wondered how Namek would look, smell and feel. They also couldn't wait to see it's inhabitants.

They looked in horror as Chichi entered the hair salon. Goten whispered to Gohan "Unlucky…" Gohan frowned and said "Hmm…. just remember I'll get you back." A lady came and said "Mrs. Chichi's son can come now." Gohan went and sat on the hairdresser's chair. Goten already started to laugh.

Half an hour later Goten was having hiccups because he was laughing so much. Gohan scowled. "Hey it's not my fault mom likes my hair like this." Gohan pouted. Goten gigged "No, it's just you look so funny in that." Gohan grumbled more.

They ran towards where they thought Bulma would be. They needed to be there in the next five minutes to go to Namek.

They arrived just in time to see Bulma at Capsule corporation. She was looking at a strange machine. Gohan and Goten just wished that their father would heal soon and join them.

The people who should be going to Namek would be Gohan, Goten, Bulma and Trunks. They would be in there for about a whole month. Gohan and Goten knew they would be bored which is why they had lots of books and games with them.

About a half an hour later of saying goodbye and packing lunch and checking fuel later, they went in and activated the ship. They strapped in just as the ship left the ground. Bulma piloted the ship so she was ok. Krillin was used to rough and bumpy rides. Goten was fine. Gohan however fell asleep, he wasn't used to this so his body ordered him to sleep.

They had finally started a new adventure. They were ready to save their friends.

Lift off!

(Goku and Chichi)

Goku was trying to train for the hundredth time and he was still caught by the doctor who constantly said "You shouldn't train so much, it would hurt you." Goku completely ignored the doctor's orders.

Goku was really worried about Chichi. She looked very pale and she seemed to be sick. He wondered what was wrong with her. She also smelled different, she smelled of vomit, sweat and medicine. Goku was going to ask her what was wrong.

"Chichi…" Chichi looked up and saw a bandaged Goku looking at her with concern. "Yes Goku?" She hesitantly asked. Goku then silently asked "Are you feeling well? I smell something is wrong with you and you look a bit pale too." Chichi herself wondered why, but she was feeling horribly sick. Her whole body hurt even when she pretended she was fine. She couldn't stop vomiting once she ate and she felt extremely hot. "I…don't know Goku, I didn't feel like this a few days ago. I felt like this since last week."

Goku looked at her with concern and said "Please Chichi maybe you should get some rest. When I heal, I'll take that spaceship into space and go see Gohan and Goten." Goku knew about another ship Bulma's father is working on and he said it was for when Goku went to Namek. Dr. Briefs even made a training area for Goku.

Chichi nodded and went to ask the doctor about herself. She was halfway there when she doubled over. She felt pain, horrible, horrible pain. Her body spasmed and she lay on the floor in complete agony. She wondered where all this pain was coming from. She searched her body and she found the source of her agony…her heart. Just as quickly as it came it went and she shakily stood up. She had no doubt that she was sick so she went straight toward the doctors.

She wondered how long Gohan and Goten would be gone. She loved those two. She loved Goku, but she loved Gohan and Goten with motherly love. She constantly thought that maybe she should still treat them like children. It was that both of them seemed more like grownups than children, even though they have their childish moments.

She talked to the doctors and they took a blood sample and was starting to test it. It would take up to twenty-four hours for it to be fully examined. She walked back to Goku and sat down next to his bed. Goku was meditating and concentrating on something. She was quite surprised when he said "I'll be finished in five minutes Chi, then we can talk."

She waited for five minutes and Goku opened his eyes. He asked her what was wrong and she said "Something happened Goku. I don't know what. I was walking down the hall and I was going to ask the doctors what was wrong with me. Then it just happened…I felt pain…the most pain I have ever felt. I don't know what it was, but I have a feeling why I am sick. It's just that when my heart hurt it felt like fire." Goku was surprised. This was serious! They had to be patient. The doctors would tell them in a day what would be wrong.

Chichi decided that she would talk about when Gohan and Goten once pranked Goku into doing their homework for them, just to change the subject. "Do you remember when Gohan and Goten tricked you to do their homework for them?" Goku seemed to catch the drift and said "Yeah, Gohan and Goten made a bet with me that if I could finish one of their sums they could have no ice cream, but if I couldn't finish it they HAD to have ice cream. Obviously I lost since I HAD to buy four cones full of ice cream for the four of us."

Both Goku and Chichi chuckled at the memory. Those two boys were so innocent sometimes it was a miracle. Combine it with a certain Goku and there was always near disaster. 

Chichi once went out to go get groceries and came back, only to find both husband and children were having a toilet paper fight. When they saw her everybody pointed to somebody else to put the blame on him "It was his idea." All three of them said. Chichi made them all clean it up and they all acted like children and pouted, making Chichi laugh.

Goku was talking about something when he noticed something was wrong. "Chichi are you ok?" chichi had a pained expression on her face and she said "Get the doctors…QUICK!" Goku panicked and yelled as she fainted and collapsed of pain "CHICHI! SOMEBODY HELP MY WIFE HAS FALLEN DOWN!" Some doctors and nurses picked her up and went to change her into some hospitalized clothes. They had a feeling that she would be staying here for a long time.

Goku knew this was an emergency and he tried to communicate through the bond both of them shared and developed.

 _Chichi! Are you ok?_

 _Goku? It hurts. It hurts._

 _Chichi please we will find a way. Please just hang on._

…

The line went dead and Goku grew very worried. She was a tough lady, Goku knew she didn't give up easily. She would fight to the end, but this sickness must make her horrible weak, and why was it happening now.

Just then Yajirobe came with and said "Here is some Senzu beans, Goku." Goku greedily ate it. He was soon healed and he found himself pacing around the hospital. He found chichi hooked up to a machine that monitored her heart and a drip attached to her. Her pain was defined as one thing…pain.

Goku knew he would be able to talk to chichi if she was ok. So that was what he would do. He would wait for her to wake up and talk to him. She would talk to him when she was ok.

IF she was ok.

(Gohan Goten Krillin Bulma.)

Gohan heard a rumbling sound and he felt his body clinging to his chair. What happened? Why was he still asleep?

He opened his eyes to see Bulma sleeping on a chair/ couch with her legs wide opened. Gohan looked away as he knew he was still too young to see that, at least she was wearing underwear. Gohan searched for Goten and Krillin. He found them both mind-training. He giggled and closed his eyes. He searched for the signal and quickly entered. HE saw Krillin and Goten train, both not noticing him. He punched Krillin and Goten with a small yet affective punch and kick.

Goten looked surprised, but laughed with Krillin as both of them realized who interrupted their training schedule. All of them continued until Gohan suggested that they should probably wake up, unless they want a crazy Bulma.

"Gee Gohan and Goten, both of you have gotten so strong." Gohan blushed and said "Aww thanks uncle." Krillin felt as if his heart melted, Gohan called him uncle and he liked it that way.

Goten started giggling uncontrollably. Krillin and Gohan looked at him with some surprise, before they realized he was giggling at Gohan's bowl cut. Gohan got angry and tackled Goten. Goten dodged and held Gohan by his arms. He pulled them widely open and said "Krillin, quickly I think Gohan needs to get tickled."

Gohan's eyes widened when he realized what they were planning. He struggled in their hold. (He was not at full power since he was scared to use it) Both brother and uncle started tickling him mercilessly. Gohan laughed and laughed. He started to beg through his laughs "HHAHAHAHA…Please Uncle Krillin…HAHAH…Goten…". They stopped when they thought that was enough punishment from them.

Gohan yawned once again. Goten noticed this and once again went to their couch/chair. He asked Gohan "Will you sleep here?" Gohan rubbed his eyes and grabbed Goten's blanket and snuggled in it. Goten laughed and yawned too. Both were soon asleep.

Bulma was awake and she was talking with Krillin when they noticed the boys sleeping on their bed. They giggled at the sight. "You know sometimes it is so hard to see that they are not adults but children." Bulma agreed and said "Poor Gohan I can see he doesn't like his bowl cut hair. Although it does suit him in certain spots."

Krillin and Bulma talked further without any interruptions.

(Authors notes)

Did you like it. I hope so. This was a special chapter. Sorry that it was so short though. Next chapter will hopefull be longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Goodbye Chichi**

It was a long day for Goku, he watched how his wife suffered in bed. He didn't even stop the tears that were coming. He watched as his mate was dying. Chichi couldn't hold anymore. She knew she wouldn't make this alive.

She looked at the only person she ever loved, Son Goku. She remembered the doctor's conversation as clear as day.

 **Flashback**

 _The doctor came in the patient room. He found Goku holding Chichi's hand. The doctor felt a great deal of sympathy towards Goku and Chichi. He felt sorry that he had to be the bearer of bad news._

" _Mr. Son…" He cautiously said. Goku looked at him with bloodshot eyes, a sign that he was crying. "We have found the cause of your wife's sickness." Goku was now very much interested, so was Chichi. The doctor sighed as he now had to tell Goku and Chichi the bad news. "We have found that your wife has a strange disease, it targets the heart." Goku and Chichi's eyes were wide with shock. "I am afraid Mr. and Mrs. Son, that it is incurable at the moment. We are working on a cure. Unfortunately, we are not sure if you're wife will…survive." Goku's eyes went wide with shock and Chichi looked ready to pass out._

 _The doctor left them. He felt horrible, but he was needed at the lab in order to create the new cure._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Chichi knew she was going to die. Goku refused to admit that it was over, but she knew her time had come. "Goku…" she called in a pained voice. Goku looked up at his mate and asked "Yes Chichi?" Chichi smiled weakly "My… _cough cough_ …my time has come." Immediately Goku's eyes went wide and tears started sprouting. Goku asked in a pleading voice "Please Chichi, don't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you." Chichi weakly said. "I'm sorry. Take care of our children Goku. Make them strong men. I love you…I will see you…in…" The machine that tracked heart signals started beeping slower and slower. She could feel her breathing going slower and her heart too "…a…few years. I…I love you. "Her eyes became cloudy and she said with her dying breath "Goodbye."

With a smile, Chichi Son passed away. The heart monitor gave one long beep. Goku held the dead body of his once living wife. He felt tears falling off his cheeks and he realized she had passed away with dignity. He gently took her body and flew towards their home.

Once he was there he made a grave, He made a coffin for her and put her in it. He buried the coffin. He made a tombstone that said. "Here lies Chichi Son, mother, daughter and wife. May she rest in piece."

Goku looked around his old house and memories started coming back of how Chichi always played with Gohan and Goten. His favourite memory was when Gohan and Goten played they were animals and they pretended Chichi was a tree.

Goku smiled sadly. He would miss his dear wife. Goku briefly wondered if that ship was ready to launch. He flew towards capsule corporation and sure enough there it was. Doctor. Briefs met him and he explained to Goku how to work everything.

Mr. Briefs knew of Chichi and how she died. Goku told him of course. Dr. Briefs happily invited Goku and Gohan and Goten to his house to stay. Goku agreed that would be great and he politely excused himself saying he has to go check on his son.

Goku said thanks and pressed the launch button. The rocket launched and soon Goku was training in the gravity chamber. He would be giving it his all. He first put it to twenty times Earth's Normal Gravity. HE just hoped the rest of his family was ok.

(Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Bulma * **time skip*** )

It had been a long ride for Bulma, Goten, Krillin and Gohan. They have been training in their minds and playing video games for a whole month now. Bulma calculated that they should land on Namek in six hours. She demanded that they get rest, because it's a good chance that they won't get any rest at all.

Bulma was now working with her laptop yet again on her bed. Krillin was asleep and snoring softly. Gohan and Goten were sleeping too, they were snuggled up to each other.

Bulma stopped working when she heard a beep from the communicating device on the ship. She activated it and her father appeared on the screen. Bulma smiled and said "Hi dad. What's up?" Dr. Briefs smiled sadly and said "Finally, I have been trying to contact you, seems there was a magnetic storm that blocked my messages. I have some unfortunate news." Bulma looked uncomfortable "What's wrong?" Dr. Briefs sadly said "Bulma….Chichi has…passed away." Bulma stood in silent shock. Dr. Briefs then said "I am sorry dear, but she had some sort of heart virus and we are helping to make a cure in case it is contagious. I told Goku that he and his family are more than welcome to stay here with us." Bulma nodded and said "Thanks dad. I'll tell them. Take care" With that she turned off the communicator and tried to wake up Gohan and Goten.

Gohan and Goten were slowly waking up. Bulma waited patiently. When they were normal she said in her most calm voice to the children "Gohan, Goten. I have some bad news." Both of them started fidgeting and curiously stared at her. "Chichi has died. She died from a heart disease." Goten looked like he was going to faint, his face literally turned white with shock. Gohan just stood there. It was obvious he was sad, but the way he was acting made Bulma scared. She gave him a hug. He first did nothing, that was until Bulma rubbed his back in circles. He cried and he hugged her back, Bulma and Goten just awkwardly rubbed his back as he cried and cried. He willed all the bad thoughts away from his mind.

Gohan knew the rules of the dragon balls. A person can't be revived if he or she died naturally. Naturally means from Disease or old age. Gohan remembered his mom and just wished he could have another chance to give her a hug.

Goten went back to his bed to try and get some sleep. Bulma saw Gohan was deep in thought and she took him to his bed. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice that he was being carried back into bed. Bulma tucked the young boy in. For some reason Bulma had some motherly instinct take control of her. She rubbed the boy's head and she saw that the boy needed to sleep.

As she comforted Gohan, he slowly was pulled into unconsciousness. Bulma saw this and left to return to her own bed. Surprisingly enough Krillin slept through the commotion.

All of them started sleeping again. They were all exhausted and they needed to sleep before arriving on Namek. The rumbling of the engine in space lulled them all into a awake sleep state. They could hear what was going on, but they were still asleep.

About six hours later their ship landed. The occupants were awake about an hour already. Gohan was excited about saving Piccolo and bringing him back to life. Goten just wanted to help Gohan and explore the planet. Krillin was very excited as this was his first time in space.

Bulma was going to check the earths atmosphere when she realized that Piccolo was a Namekian and he came from this planet so it should be suitable. She stepped outside and said "Well… here we are."

Gohan tensed and said "IT'S VEGETA AND SOMEBODY ELSE!" Everybody else tensed and looked at the sky. Sure enough two space pods were falling from space. Gohan went into 'General Gohan mode' as Goten liked to say when Gohan gave orders. "Suppress your power levels! Hide! From what I can feel Vegeta is stronger than before."

They did just that and found a cave Bulma could use. She used a capsule eyes and a house came into existence. They checked on the dragon radar. Bulma gave a squeal of joy when she saw seven dots appear on the green screen. She then said "Let's stay here. Wait, look there are four balls already gathered and moving. Hey look they are coming in our direction."

Gohan and Goten and Krillin froze when three figures and some army men flew by. Bulma sweat dropped. "What's wrong?" Gohan stumbled and said "The…the guy in the chair…he...he had the most evil, powerful Ki I have ever felt. I think its best if we go that way to get a dragon ball."

Gohan nodded and said "Ok. We'll go get the dragon ball." Gohan and Krillin took the dragon radar and flew. They left Goten behind, he said he would to keep Bulma company. They flew for a while, but was stopped when they saw a very familiar man. Gohan silently gasped "Vegeta." Gohan and Krillin flew down and figured they might as well watch Vegeta since he was heading in the same direction as they were. They figured Vegeta was looking for a Dragon ball.

Vegeta was indeed looking for a dragon ball as well. He climbed out of his space pod. He flew before he sensed Cui. Yes, Vegeta learned how to sense power levels and people. He sensed Cui come to him.

He waited and saw Cui. Cui stopped when he reached Vegeta. "You know Vegeta, you have no chance against Frieza." Vegeta was getting irritated, but he smugly said at Cui "So what, once I become immortal Frieza will be nothing and the universe will bow before me." Cui laughed and said "About that, Frieza has given me orders to kill you. You stand no chance." Vegeta laughed "That will be easy."

Cui smirked. "Well Vegeta we are evenly matched, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Vegeta laughed "Well Cui while you were resting peacefully and slouching, I was training to become stronger. Look at your scouter and tell me how outclassed you are!"

Vegeta powered up and Cui's smirked instantly vanished. Vegeta laughed and said to Cui "Well are you impressed?" Cui shouted "Look behind you!" Vegeta did. Cui blasted him several times. There was a lot of smoke. He cockily laughed "Fool. He deserved to die if he fell for the oldest trick in the book." Vegeta burst out of the smoke and grabbed Cui. Cui begged "Please Vegeta…AGH!" He couldn't even finish his sentence as Vegeta ripped out his still beating heart. Cui died and Vegeta threw him into the Namekian lake.

Vegeta flew towards one of the signals he felt. He was sure there was a dragon ball where there were power levels. Unknown to Vegeta however someone was watching him, namely Gohan and Krillin.

Gohan said "Look Krillin lets go to this dragon ball." He pointed to one dragon ball on the screen that looked untouched. He and Krillin agreed and flew towards the location. They were nearing towards the dragon balls location, when they felt that Ki again. They hid behind a rock and suppressed their power levels.

The men on the sides were powerful, but to Gohan the one in the hovering chair was simply overwhelming. His power was so dark. He saw that the man was ordering something to the pink fat alien. He went to a namekian. Gohan could feel this namekian was kind from his Ki. The pink man asked something to the Namekian, to which he refused. Gohan saw that the pink man was going to kill some Namekian children.

Gohan could feel his blood boil. The namekian finally relented and Gohan saw him go into his house and bring out a dragon ball. Gohan looked in horror as the pink man took it and killed the kind Namekian. But Gohan truly snapped when he saw what happened next.

The pink man killed one of the Namekian children. He was aiming for another one and Gohan flew and kicked the pink pink man flew into a rock as he did not expect a blow. Gohan and Krillin flew towards their hide out, but found that they were being followed by the pink man. Gohan gave the child to Krillin and said "Take the namekian child…I'll deal with him." Krillin was about to say something when he saw the look in Gohan's eyes. He nodded and quickly left.

Gohan stopped and the pink man stopped. He laughed "Ah…so you realized that running is useless. Sorry brat but I have orders from Frieza to kill you and your buddy." Gohan cockily said "Not if I can help it." He then closed his eyes and spread three fingers next to his face with both hands. "SOLAR FLARE!" A bright light blinded the pink man. Gohan flew away as fast as he can.

"AHHH DARN YOU BRAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…" The pink man screamed. He was interrupted when somebody said "You'll what, Dodoria?"

Dodoria Turned around and there was none other than the one we now as

"V…VEGETA!"

(GOKU)

Goku was training in sixty times earths normal gravity. He was doing the last of his thousand pushups. "998…999….1000!" Goku looked up with a happy smile as he went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Goku searched his pocket and found something. He opened it and it was a picture of his wife. It was the first week of their honeymoon when they took the photo.

Goku realized if he was to see his children again he would have to try and put his faults past him. Goku silently took one last look at the picture before summoning a tiny bit of Ki. It turned into a flame on his fingertips.

Goku watched with a sad smile as the picture burned. He turned around towards the training room and whispered something barely hearable.

"Goodbye Chichi."

(A/n Well I finally finished this chapter. I hope you all liked it.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hidden Power?**

"V…Vegeta!" Dodoria exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't think you would be here." Vegeta smirked and said "If Frieza would be here then so would you." Dodoria then saw Vegeta's scouter. He smirked and said "Vegeta, if you give me your scouter, I'll let you live."

Vegeta smirked and took off his scouter. Dodoria inwardly sighed with relief. The Namekian's they encountered earlier broke all their scouters and Frieza was NOT happy. Dodoria figured that he would at least still be alive and serving Frieza if he at least brought him a scouter. Dodoria smiled and smugly said "Looks like the monkey has come to his senses. And here I was thinking you were trying to kill me."

Dodoria paled as he saw Vegeta crush his scouter. Vegeta then laughed. Dodoria angrily said "Now why did you go and do that, Vegeta? Now we can't track down the namekian villages." Vegeta smirked yet again and said in a cocky voice "You don't understand Dodoria. I don't need it anymore. When I fought Kakarot and his brat on Earth, I learned a new technique. Yes...that's right Dodoria. I can sense power levels. It's like a breeze of wind on my skin." Vegeta looked into Dodoria's surprised eyes and finished "And your powers are nothing."

Vegeta disappeared and Dodoria clutched his stomach where Vegeta buried his fist. Dodoria knew he wasn't going to win so he brought out his trump card. "W…Wait Vegeta. I…I know of what really happened to your home world. Let me live and I will tell you." Vegeta stopped and smirked. "Sorry Dodoria. You die today. I already know it was Frieza that destroyed us."

Dodoria paled and Vegeta disappeared. A moment later a beam went Straight through Dodoria's heart. Dodoria's eyes went white and he breathed his last. Vegeta threw Dodoria's corpse into a lake and flew towards where he felt a namekian village was.

On his way he swore he felt Gohan, Krillin and Goten, but he dismissed the thought as he saw the beautiful namekian Village.

He landed. All of the Namekians looked at Vegeta and felt the evil flow off of him. "What do you want?" One brave Namekian asked. "I am here for the dragon ball." Vegeta said. The moment they heard his voice they had already decided their course of action.

"NO!" Vegeta then laughed and said "Your funeral." He made his fingers look like guns and he summoned some Ki "Bang." The ki went straight through the namekians heart. The other Namekians came and fought Vegeta. Vegeta didn't even flinch….he powered up and then slaughtered all of them.

When he was done. He walked into the Namekians hut one by one until he found the dragon ball. He threw it into the ocean and thought out loud "Frieza would never expect to find the dragon ball so close to home."

He started searching for another Namekian Village. He found one…but wait. There is another Power level coming towards him. Zarbon.

Vegeta smirked and flew towards him.

He intercepted Zarbon and looked yet again smug. Zarbon smiled and said "Well Vegeta looks like you have saved me the trouble of finding you."

Vegeta said nothing. He disappeared and stated pummeling Zarbon. He kicked Zarbon to the ground and punched him in the back. He laughed "So this is it Zarbon."

Now it was Zarbon's turn to laugh. Vegeta was confused, he beat Zarbon didn't he? Zarbon didn't even bother to explain, he just gathered enough energy and…. boom. Gone was the beautiful face of Zarbon and it was replaced with another monstrous face. "You know Vegeta, this is the last thing you will ever see. And to make it worse I know Frieza can transform as well." Before Vegeta could even respond Zarbon was mercilessly pummeling him. Vegeta passed out of pain.

Zarbon decided he might as well put him in the healing chamber. Maybe Vegeta knows where a dragon ball is. Frieza wouldn't like it if he killed on of their only leads towards another dragon ball.

When he had left Vegeta was already fully healed. He burst out of his healing pod and shot a hole through the ship. He hid and ran past Frieza and Zarbon when they came.

He went into Frieza quarters and stole the dragon balls. He flew off and put them at a safe place. He flew off towards where he thought was another dragon ball.

On his way he saw Zarbon again, he was in a hurry so he blasted Zarbon. Zarbon's dead body fell into the Namekian ocean.

Vegeta kept Searching.

(Gohan)

When Gohan had run from Dodoria, he had felt a familiar power level, but dismissed it. He flew towards Krillin and and the tiny Namekian boy. They landed in front of Bulma's house. Krillin saw Gohan and said "Come on in little buddy."

They went into the house and Bulma cooked them a meal. The namekian child told his name: Dende. Dende didn't eat anything, Krillin tried to persuade him but Dende said that water was all he needed. Namekians only have to survive on water to live.

Dende asked them what they were here for. Goten and Gohan told him. Dende immediately trusted them and said" I could take you to the grand elder. He has a dragon ball." Gohan, Krillin and Goten cheered. They looked at the dragon radar. "Hey look guys…" exclaimed Bulma "That dragon ball is all on it's own. Maybe one of us should get it."

Gohan thought for a while and then said "I'll go get it. Goten and Krillin can go with Dende, while I go get that Dragon ball." He rose up into the air with the dragon radar. He flew towards where it said it was.

He saw it was next to a Village. The village was full of Corpses and everything reeked of blood. Gohan smelled with his nose and immediately scented Vegeta's musky smell. He wished that these namekians never had to die.

He went into the lake and found the dragon ball. He started flying back when he felt his bond with Goten widen. He loved his feelings wash over Gohan's. It was an amazing feeling. Gohan flew homewards towards where Bulma was.

(Goten, Krillin and Dende)

Goten, Krillin and Dende made their way towards Guru's house a while ago. While staying with them Dende had felt some sort of connection to Gohan and Goten. He didn't know why but, something told Dende that Goten was going to have a surprise.

When they landed a tall Namekian that looked a lot like Piccolo stood in front of them. He asked Dende something to which he replied in the strange language.

The taller namekian introduced himself as Nail. Nail then said "Dende tells me that you have business with Guru. I will take you to him." All of them flew towards Guru's house. Nail told them to enter.

When they came inside they saw a huge namekian resembling a giant Kami. The namekian radiated love and authority. "Hello my children, who are these? I sense they are not from here."

Nail answered back "Guru these earthlings want to ask you something." Guru looked upon Goten and Krillin. Guru smiled and said "Come now children, what is it you have come to ask me?"

Krillin answered in the politest voice he could muster. "Mr. Guru sir. Me and my friends want to please have permission to use your dragon balls to wish back somebody back to life."

Guru was quiet for a minute. He then said "Will you please come stand next to me." His voice was gentle yet commanding. Krillin walked towards the Namekian and stood next to him. The eldest Namek put his hand on Krillin's head and read his memories. "I see your intentions are pure. Take the dragon ball, but before you do that I sense something within you. You have a lot of hidden power within you. Will you allow me to unlock your hidden potential?"

Krillin thought about this and said "Thanks you sir." Guru smiled and unlocked his hidden potential. Krillin felt his power skyrocket and put Vegeta's to shame. Krillin felt great. Krillin then got an idea "Hey Mr. Guru? Would it be ok if you can unlock Goten's hidden potential? I have an idea that his brother would like that too." Guru agreed. "Come now child stand next to me."

Goten stood next to Guru. Guru put his hand on Goten's head. Guru actually looked surprised "Child you have hidden powers that I can unleash, but there is something more." Krillin and Goten wondered what could be so surprising. Guru spoke in a calm yet excited voice "Child you and your brother have such an amazing bond. It truly is remarkable." Goten pondered "So does that mean My bond with my brother is unusual."

Guru then said "Yes…yes it is. You and your brother have a unique bond that the universe hasn't seen in the last nine hundred millennia." Krillin and Goten looked surprised, guru explained further "This bond transforms you into the origins species. What species is your brother?" He asked "Half-sayain." Goten answered "Well you too will become a half-sayain then. The process is half-way completed meaning..." Goten finished his sentence "I am a third sayain." Guru smiled and said "Will you allow me to complete your bond with your brother?" Goten smiled and said yes.

Guru did what he promised to. Goten's power ascended to that of Krillin's and his bond was completed with Gohan.

They told Guru that they would be back with Gohan a while later. Dende decided to stay.

They hoped Gohan was still ok. They too flew homewards. They landed earlier than they expected (must have been the power boost) only to find Vegeta. He smirked and said "Give me the dragon ball." They knew they were not strong enough to face Vegeta. They didn't know he was healed, but they could sense he was very much stronger than usual.

They handed over the dragon ball, Krillin knew by now Gohan would have found one and was probably flying back home with it.

"Good choice baldy." Vegeta smirked and punched Krillin in the stomach and flew away.

It was just a few moments before they felt Gohan come towards them. They saw he had a dragon ball. Krillin then told Gohan he should go to Guru's. "Ok…wow Goten and Krillin your so strong you are at least twice as strong as before."

They flew towards Guru's house. They would finally unlock Gohan's hidden potential. Goten couldn't wait as they saw his house. They suddenly felt another power level flying towards them at an incredible speed.

It was…Vegeta!

(A/n Well I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry for the long update. Next chapter the ginyu force appear!

Patachu: I am going to keep that as a surprise later.

See ya.)


	15. Chapter 15

**The ginyu force arrives!**

(Frieza)

The being known as Frieza was standing where the Prince of all sayains stole his dragon balls. Frieza walked into his communication room and typed something on the keyboard. He used his Ki to fly up just as an image appeared.

"Lord Frieza what an honor to be called by you." Came a reply. Frieza then said "Captain Ginyu you and your squadron are to be here in the next two hours and bring a scouter with you. I have a job for you all and I need you all here to take care of some pesky monkeys."

Captain Ginyu then said with respect "As you wish Lord Frieza." The communication stopped and Frieza floated back downwards just as one of his guards came bursting him in and saying in a rushed voice "Lord Frieza we can't seem to pick up Zarbon or Dodoria what should we…AGGGGH!" The guard disintegrated.

When the Ginyu force arrives he would be ready. He already has a punishment for the Prince. He was going to torture the prince until he begged, not died… begged. Frieza wanted to hear the Prince scream and beg and then Frieza would kill him for his insolence. Not only that but Frieza was going to destroy his hopes of ever becoming a super sayain.

Super sayain, why does that make him so nervous when he hears those words out of somebody's mouth? No! Why was he being worried about a super sayain…he was Frieza! Lord of the universe!

"So why did I destroy the race?" did the tyrant wonder…for some reason he felt that he actually wanted a challenge to show the monkeys that they had no chance against him. There is nothing he can do about that now. He had destroyed the monkeys home planet along with the rest of the race long, long ago.

Frieza's mind cleared and he remembered when his father always told him to never underestimate a sayain. Yes, that was it. He always tried to listen to his father. It was ironic really. He was the lord of the universe and he listened to his father.

Frieza smirked, not because of the irony, but because when he had wished for immortality he would dethrone his father and bratty older brother. Ahh yes. He couldn't wait to see their hearts exposed and them groveling at his feet.

And then when they think he would spare them he would kill them easily. They could try to kill him, waste all of their precious Ki on him until he is obliterated and then he would come back. They would die slowly.

Frieza was snapped back into reality. He wondered why, but he had a sudden feeling of…what was it called…anxiety, wait...what? Why was he anxious? Was it because at the back of his mind his instincts were screaming at him to leave or was it because his greed for power and immortality that was overpowering his sense of control?

He truly didn't know, neither did he care. All he knew was he would soon be immortal and become the true lord of the universe.

But like a true lord of the universe, he would be patient until the time was right to do what he was destined to do. 

After a while they arrived and…(you'll see… be patient).

"Ahh…The Ginyu force." Frieza said "I have a job for you, you are to gather some things Vegeta has stolen from me." Captain Ginyu then replied here is your new scouter Lord Frieza. We brought the new one. It can read up to one hundred thousand." Frieza took it and checked for Vegeta, instead he found the power levels of four different levels. The first one was thirty thousand so was the second. The third was twenty-eight thousand. The last one was also twenty-five thousand.

"As you can see on your scouters they are that way. They have high power levels, but nothing you have to worry about. Do not disappoint me, my loyal soldiers. Bring me these." He showed captain Ginyu one of the photos he took of the dragon balls.

"As you wish, Lord Frieza."

They disappeared in a flash, flying towards their target.

All Frieza could do now was wait.

(Goku)

There is not much to say except that there was only somebody who was training in about…ONE HUNDRED TIMES NORMAL GRAVITY!

Goku's ship had finally landed and he was searching for Gohan and Goten he found them and flew towards them. He flew slowly, because he had to conceal his power, otherwise he would have been there in a flash.

"Just wait a bit longer my friends." Goku thought. Oh he almost forgot on his way he had to promise King kai not to fight somebody. He can't remember who, but he was a very dangerous person.

He hoped his friends could survive.

(Vegeta)

Vegeta was pissed. He finally had all the dragon balls only to discover that one of his was missing. He immediately knew that Gohan, Goten or Krillin had taken it. He sensed their Ki and angrily flew towards it.

He should have known that they would have some device that hey would use to gather the dragon balls. Wait that's it. That was how Kakarot was brought back to life.

He flew as fast as he could towards where he felt they were. He landed and Krillin stood in front of him. Vegeta uttered four words that scared Krillin "GIVE. ME. THE. DRAGONBALL."

When Krillin refused Vegeta meninglecly walked forward.

(Gohan)

After they felt Vegeta come to them at an alarming rate, Krillin had told Gohan and Goten to fly over to Guru's. Krillin waited patiently outside.

When Gohan and Goten entered Guru's house, they saw a huge namekian sitting in a chair. Nail then said "Guru we have another visitor from Earth." Guru's eyes were closed, but Gohan saw he was looking at his direction.

"What is your name, my boy?" He gently asked. When Gohan heard Guru's voice he felt comforted by it. He looked at Guru and asked in his little five-year-old voice "My name is Gohan Mr. Guru sir. My friends have told me you can unlock my hidden potential."

Guru smiled and said "I can do that. Stand next to me." Gohan did as Guru asked. Guru put his hand on the boy's head. Guru looked into Gohan and saw he was pure. He also saw he could only unlock a fraction of Gohan's power. He told Gohan about it. Gohan still asked Guru to unlock it. Guru did and Gohan could feel his power grow. Gohan concealed his power before anybody could feel it.

Gohan and Goten went outside and saw Vegeta was talking to Krillin, he looked upset. When Vegeta heard Gohan and Goten he turned around and said "Well if it isn't the spawns of Kakarot. You'll pay for taking my dragon ball."

Vegeta was about to do something to them when Guru talked to them in their minds "I sense very strong power levels heading this way. There are five of them in total and they are incredibly strong." While Guru was talking, Vegeta paled and in a panicked voice said "Oh no… The ginyu force! I HATE to do this, but for now I think it would be best to team up."

Gohan, Goten and Krillin looked shocked and asked "Why?" Vegeta looked at them with a scowl on his face, showcasing his fear and anxiety. "The Ginyu Force are Frieza's personal elite's. We stand no chance against them, without me having immortality. Baldy, I suggest a temporary truce, do you agree?"

All of them were shocked at Vegeta's offer, they figured two things: Number one was do as he tells you or else, number two was Vegeta must be desperate to offer a truce against them. All of them agreed and Vegeta then said to follow him to where he last put the dragon balls.

They finally landed and saw his dragon balls. He was about to bring them out when Vegeta's ears heard Krillin whisper to Gohan and Goten "I don't trust Vegeta, we should probably watch out." "Ok Krillin." 

Vegeta was about to say something when he felt it. He was about to turn around, but he was met with the faces of none other than…the Ginyu force. "It's them!" He shouted.

Everybody turned just as the ginyu Force started…posing? 

The first one was a giant humanoid-like creature with red hair. He put his arms up-right and shouted "RACOOOM!"

The next one posed the mirror opposite of Racoom's pose and shouted "BURTER!" He was a blue alien and very large. His voice sounded like a snake's raspy voice.

Then one alien with red skin and long white hair that went past his neck and reached his hair shouted in a very Australian like accent "JEICE!" He posed with his arms like a birds.

Yet another alien with four eyes shouted "GULDO!" And made another mirror copy of what Jeice did.

And finally the last alien yelled "GINYU!" His pose was the worst as he put his head under his outstretched knees (?) and did a double victory sign.

Then they all screamed and did another pose "TOGETHER…THE GINYU FORCE!"

Everybody sweat dropped and looked at them and thought "This is what the ginyu force is? A bunch of dancers?"

Captain Ginyu smirked and asked them "Well? What do you think? Don't tell me you don't see the great art behind what we just did?"

Yet once again everybody except Vegeta sweat dropped and if it wasn't such a dangerous situation Gohan, Goten and Krillin would have laughed. Instead they just looked dumbfounded. 

"Ok boy's…" Captain Ginyu started to say "I'll take these Dragon balls back to Lord Frieza, you can do what you want with these guys'." Ginyu used telekinesis to move the balls and all of them except the one that Krillin was holding. "BALDY BREAK THE BALL NOW!" Krillin was going to break it, but suddenly it vanished and was in Guldo's hand.

"So it's true what they say about him after all." Vegeta said back to his usual scowling self "The bastard can actually stop time after all." The dragon ball in Guldo's hand floated towards Ginyu and he flied away.

"So … Who gets Vegeta!" Racoom asked "I GET HIM!" Everybody shouted. "Fine! Let's do this the old fashioned way…" All of them went into a circle. _No way, their not gonna…_ "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" All of them shouted until "YAY I win!" Racoom triumphantly yelled.

Guldo pouted. He wanted to fight Vegeta. He wanted to beat Vegeta. Racoom said he could go first. Vegeta saw this and knew Guldo was going to be a pain. Vegeta shot at Guldo faster than he could see.

Guldo was blasted and he disintegrated into dust. Racoom and the rest of the Ginyu force was in shock. Their buddy has been killed.

Racoom yelled at Vegeta "Why did you do that?" Vegeta then said "He was a nuisance." Racoom was very angry with Vegeta.

"Vegeta you'll pay!" Racoom said.

Vegeta looked uninterested at Racoom. He slid into his stance with a smirk plastered all over his face.

Both of them blasted forward, ready to fight.

(A/n Well that's it. I hope you liked it. Thanks for review Putachu.

Next Chapter Ginyu force fights.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Ginyu force fights!**

(Frieza)

"I WISH FOR IMMORATILTY!" Frieza yelled in frustration at the seven dragon balls that lay in a neat formation. "Hmmm… Captain Ginyu why has it not granted my wishes yet?" Frieza asked. Captain Ginyu was slightly nervous (Remember Frieza is the strongest or most powerful fighter in the universe)

"Maybe it needs a password Lord Frieza?" At this Frieza remembers one of the Namekians he had slaughtered had told him even if he gets all of the dragon balls. Frieza pressed a button on his scouter and checked planet Namek for more power levels other than that of the Ginyu force and Vegeta. He was rewarded by a power level of forty-two thousand far away from the ginyu force.

He told captain Ginyu to bury the dragon balls, because he would be back.

Frieza flew towards the power level in his chair. He saw a tiny dot grow bigger before him and realized it was a tiny namekian. He didn't even thin that the namekian child would have the password towards the dragon balls. (Oh yeah, Dende had his hidden power released)

He arrived at his destination where Nail was waiting for Him. Nail had orders from Guru that he should please hold off Frieza from hurting Dende and he was going to do it.

"I take it you are the one who destroyed nearly our entire race." Frieza smirked and said "Yes, your pathetic people are good only for one thing and that is dying. Now tell me, I have required some things known as Dragon Balls, but I cannot use them. Tell me the password."

Nail didn't look scared in the slightest he mentioned Frieza to follow him and said "Let's fight someplace else." Frieza rolled his eyes and said "Your funeral."

If you were inside of Nail's head you would hear the grand elder apologizing "I am so sorry my son, I hope you can forgive me."

(Gohan)

Recoom and Vegeta were in a fighting stance. Both Warriors looked at each other. One's expression showed determination and anger. The other showed cockiness.

Vegeta was worried, and if he was worried, you had trouble with a capital T Recoom knew Vegeta was no match for him.

Recoom yelled and posed "NOW FEEL THE POWER OF RECOOOOM!" Everybody except the two other Ginyu force members namely Burter and Jeice sweat dropped. Krillin and Goten mumbled at the same time "You got to be kidding me."

While everybody was distracted Vegeta powered up. Recoom's scouter beeped, so did Jeice's and Burter's "What the hell!?" Jeice whispered to Burter silently "It looks like the monkey has suppressed his real power level."

Vegeta finished charging up and before anybody knew it Vegeta was flying towards Recoom. Recoom looked a bit shocked, but when Vegeta hit him he traveled all the way into a mountain.

Vegeta didn't give Recoom a chance to power up or even recover. Vegeta put his hands and feet in a star like position and screamed "TAKE THIS RECOOM! SEE YOU IN HELL!" He put his hands together and shot.

The blast made an extremely strong and powerful BOOM! when it hit it's target.

There was a strong wind and lots of dust. Krillin looked and happily exclaimed "He did it!" His voice became slightly darker and he said "I can't believe I am saying this you guys, but I am glad Vegeta is on our side." Goten looked a bit unhappy, but he nodded.

That was when they noticed that the Ginyu force didn't look upset or move at all. They just stood there as if they knew Recoom was… Gohan and Krillin and Goten looked and saw the smoke clear.

There he was. Recoom. He didn't look hurt in the least. His outfit was scratched, he lost all of the sayain armor, but his gloves and boots and shredded clothes were intact.

Gohan, Krillin and Goten started shivering madly. How strong were these guys? Vegeta shot his strongest shot and he barley hurt or even made Recoom loose stamina. Vegeta looked tired, but nonetheless prepared himself for a battle. He slid into the sayain styled stance.

Recoom laughed "Sorry Vegeta…It's going to take a ton more than that to beat ME! Now..." Recoom smiled and put his hands on his hips, looking like a freak from the superman show. "You see Vegeta…" Recoom talked "This is a special move I have been saving for you." Recoom saw Vegeta's eyes widen slightly "RECOOOOM…" HE began as usual doing more poses. "KIIICK!"

Vegeta sailed through the air. There was no other way to say it. Recoom traveled so fast nobody except the Ginyu force even saw it coming. Vegeta hit a mountain.

Recoom dived towards Vegeta and took him by the arms. He flew upwards towards the ocean. He threw Vegeta in the air before phasing next to him.

He threw an immensely painful punch at Vegeta who didn't dodge at all. Vegeta flew downwards towards the ocean and Gohan and Krillin and Goten heard a sickening splash.

All of them waited for Vegeta to come up for air. The waves just go from big to smaller to smaller to smaller. Eventually it settled down. Krillin and Goten said "It's over." Gohan felt like it was true, but wait. Gohan remembered he could hold his breath longer than his brother could have, maybe it was something that came from sayains.

"oh come on Vegeta Don't tell me the monkey decided to die on me. I just want to have some fun." Recoom called out. A minute passes by and Gohan is now wondering even if Vegeta is still alive.

His thoughts were a bit eased as a bruised and battered Vegeta flew at top speed towards Recoom. THUD! That was the sound when Vegeta's fist collided with Recoom's stomach.

Recoom recovered in seconds and threw Vegeta downwards to Namek. Vegeta made a crater and his legs were the only thing that were sticking out. If the situation wasn't so dire, Gohan, Krillin and Goten would have laughed.

Recoom pulled Vegeta out and cockily laughed "Well now this reminds me of plucking out some Vegetables." Recoom was getting bored with Vegeta so he threw him towards the ground. Vegeta slowly and painfully stood up.

"Well Vegeta say your Goodbyes." He said as he started charging up a blast that everybody knew was fatal. Krillin thought of a way to stop Recoom from dying. He whispered it to Gohan and Goten. Goten and Krillin would tackle Recoom, before he could finish his blast, while Gohan get's Vegeta out of the way of the blast.

Recoom stopped charging and he opened his mouth and screamed "ERASER CANNON!" He fired and Goten and Krillin tackled Recoom. Recoom landed on his face making him not only eat the dirt, but his own blast as well. Gohan had gotten Vegeta out of the way and Vegeta scolded him.

"You brat, you could have hit Recoom with that. Do you think he is going to leave himself open like that for a second time?!" He screamed. Recoom stumbled and stood up. He was right next to Krillin and Goten.

Both of them shivered when he smiled at them. He had almost no teeth. He yelled towards his Ginyu comrades. "Can I take these little punks. Please. Please?" He asked in an almost puppy dog voice.

Both Jeice and Burter looked at Recoom, smirked and said "Sure, but when we get back home you treat us out to lunch for a week." Recoom looked a bit unhappy but said "SURE!"

He looked at Krillin and Goten and said "Great, you just cost me big." Goten and Krillin didn't know what to expect. They were frightened.

Just then Recoom disappeared and kicked Krillin and Goten with one blow, effectively damaging their spines and legs. Gohan gasped and ran towards his fallen Comrades. When he reached both of them they were practically out of it. Goten couldn't speak, but Krillin said "G…Goh…aaan…I…think…" Gohan watched as his friend started telling him it was the end "t…that…It is the…end…I…think…we…have..to" Gohan started to shiver in fear as Krillin finished his sentence "give it up." Krillin breathed hard as he tried to live.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He yelled at Recoom "Stop it! I…I won't let you hurt any of my friends anymore!" Recoom didn't look frightened in the least. Instead he looked amused. "You…stop me!? HAHA!" Recoom laughed "Take your best shot little man!" He screamed at Gohan.

Gohan powered up as much as he could. When he finished he shot a enormous Masenko at Recoom. Recoom didn't even flinch as he blocked it. "Sorry kid nice try, but you won't be able to kill me that easily, ESPECIALLY if killing is involved. Hahaha!"

He phased behind Gohan and he kicked as hard as he could. Gohan soared upwards and Recoom yet again phased behind him. Recoom hit him again twice, dealing a massive blow. Gohan fell towards the ground making a enormous crater. Gohan painfully tried to get out. "All of my friends, they are counting on me Goten, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma and DAD." He yelled at Recoom "AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET THEM DOWN!"

Recoom, who sat next on a rock, just smiled. Gohan flew towards him as fast as he could. Gohan actually hit Recoom, unfortunately Recoom immediately recovered and hit Gohan back.

Gohan was severely damaged from that last attack and he had a few broken ribs, but that didn't stop the young warrior. He walked towards Recoom painfully. Recoom looked at him and he began seeing Gohan losing. He called out towards his friends "You know I hope you don't mind, but I am going to torture this monkey a bit." Burter laughed "Go have your fun."

Recoom phased behind Gohan and kicked him. When Gohan was in the air Recoom threw him towards the groud. When he hit the ground everybody heard a sickening CRACK. Gohan yelled in pain. Gohan looked at his poor leg. It was bent in the most awkward angle.

Recoom slowly walked up towards Gohan, who was in agonizing pain. Recoom picked him up and gave him a incredibly painfull kick towards the ribs. Everybody even Vegeta heard a unbearable snap as Gohan's entire ribcage shattered.

Recoom then took Gohan's tiny hands and crushed or broke every single finger and bone inside of it. Gohan's screamed in agony.

Then Recoom had enough. He wickedly smiled in Gohan's ear and said "Goodbye!" Gohan wondered what he meant by that, only to be answered by a sickening SNAP! Gohan's head was bent at the wrong way and his eyes were becoming less and less clear and more and more dull.

Recoom laughed and said "And that's the end of that." He watched as Gohan's tiny body twitched. Recoom charged an energy blast that all knew Gohan wouldn't survive. "ERASER CANNOOOO….AGH" HE screamed and faltered

Recoom's Body was in a horrible position. His mouth was open and he looked down at his body and was shocked. Deep imbedded in his body was a fist. Recoom looked at the owner of the fist. It Belonged to a certain palm haired Sayain.

Recoom passed out of the pain. Jeice and Burter screamed and yelled "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEATEN RECOOM SO EASILY!"

Goku walked towards Gohan. Jeice and Burter stood shocked. "HOW DARE HE NOT EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE US!" Both of them thought. They were curious though, what was he going to do.

Goku saw Goten and Krillin and Vegeta. He wondered though where Gohan was. He looked around. He couldn't see Gohan, so he first went towards Krillin and Goten. He walked up to Krillin "H…Hey buddy…are we in heaven?" Goku chuckled and gave him a Senzu bean. Jeice and Burter looked shocked when Krillin stood up.

Instantly Krillin saw Goku and hugged him. After Krillin and Goku were ok he walked towards Goten. "H…Hi daddy, are we going to have a barbeque?" Goku too gave him a Senzu bean. Goten immediately recovered and hugged his father.

"It's like he has magic." Whispered Burter to Jeice who was thinking he might be hallucinating.

"Daddy we must help Gohan. He is in bad shape!" Goten frantically said. Goku looked for his son. He saw the body of the poor five year old child. Goku felt his stomach churn. He knew Gohan would be damaged, but to this extent was shocking. Goku held Gohan in his arms. Goku looked into Gohan's pain and dulled eyes. Goku gently said "Gohan, chew this."

Gohan slowly and painfully chewed the Senzu bean. When he swallowed he screamed in agony as his broken legs, neck, arm, ribs and fingers were healed. Gohan stood up very groggily. He managed to regain most of his ability to stand.

There was something that Gohan could not explain however. He felt into his energy and was shocked to find it stronger than…well his dad. (Could somebody please tell me what Goku's power level was when he fought Captain Ginyu) He felt incredible. Yet he didn't power up or unleash it as he had the idea he would need it later.

Goku walked towards Krillin and asked "I need to know what's going on do you mind if I read your mind?" He asked Krillin said "Go ahead." Goku put his hand on Krillin's forehead and read his mind.

"Wow! You guys had it pretty rough." Goku said "Let me take it from here." Gohan knew his father could take these Guys on, no sweat.

Jeice and Burter had about enough of this nonsense. They screamed in unison "FIGHT US!" Goku looked as Jeice and Burter flew towards Goku. They landed and both tried to punch him, but he blocked them instantly.

Goku yelled and threw al wall of force around him, forcing his opponents to take flight. Both of them began to get frustrated.

Goku yelled at them "You guys give it up. This is your last chance." Burter and Jeice looked at each other in disgust "WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" They yelled.

Jeice was about to fly and fight Goku again, but Burter said "I think it's time for the purple comet blast." Jeice looked a bit surprised "It's been a time we did it, but…" Jeice smiled "It should be fun.

Bot if then released their aura's. They made it so that it looked like a sphere of energy around their body's. They merged their aura's resulting that it formed a purple sphere. They yelled "PURPLE COMET ATTACK!" They shot purple blast at the palm topped sayain.

There was a lot of dust, but Goku emerged victoriously. "What are you!?" Burter screamed. Goku innocently replied "I am a sayain that was raised on Earth!" Burter yelled in frustration "I..AM..GOING..TO… !" He started punching Goku. Goku dodged every attack effortlessly. Jeice also joined in. His efforts were in vain as he and Burter could not touch him.

Gohan and Krillin and Goten looked in awe at Goku's speed and power. Goku then stopped and punched Burter so hard a piece of his armor fell off. He kicked Burter and Burter fell on the ground…unconscious.

Goku looked up at a scared Jeice and said "This is your last chance…run and go away." Jeice knew now was not the time to fight, he wasn't a fool. He flew off towards where he knew captain Ginyu would still be.

Goku watched as Jeice flew away. He only then saw Vegeta and his injuries. He took out the last senzu bean and threw it towards Vegeta. Vegeta looked at it in disgust, but he ate it anyway. His body buffed up for a few seconds, before all of his wounds healed.

Vegeta looked at the fallen Ginyu forces and threw a blast at each of them. "Why did you go do that Vegeta?" Goku angrily asked. "Shut up! You don't understand, they would be back for more. As for Jeice, he will be bringing captain Ginyu back with him."

Goku looked at Vegeta and saw he was serious. He was about to say something when he did indeed feel Jeice come back, but with somebody far stronger than him. Goku went into a protective mode. "Gohan, Goten and Krillin get out of here and go to the dragon balls and keep them safe." Gohan protested he wanted to help his dad. "But Daaaad…" Goku got that look in his eye that meant "GO! I am not going to tell you again." The three immediately left.

When Captain Ginyu and Jeice arrived they saw Vegeta and Goku. They landed and stared at each other.

Captain Ginyu smirked, he thought he could win Goku, no contest.

(A/n Hi Guys I just want to say that I forgot to tell you that Piccolo and the gang have arrived on King kai's planet.

Next chapter: Captain Ginyu fights

Dorkwong: Well I have an idea for what I want to do, but I do like your suggestion.

Gohbaby: Thanks!

Patachu: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked It.

Until next time)


	17. Chapter 17

**Captain Ginyu fights**

Goku and Vegeta were standing and staring at captain Ginyu and Jeice. Both had a scowl etched onto both of their faces.

Ginyu and Jeice looked smug, both were not frightened in the least. They didn't worry at all. They knew they could win. Captain Ginyu then thought "Well from what Jeice had said the one next to Vegeta knocked Recoom and Burter unconscious. To hit both of them out he must have a higher power level than both of them. Recoom's power level is forty-five thousand, so that must mean his power level would be around sixty-thousand."

Jeice asked the Captain "Do you think these runts will survive, capt'n?" Captain Ginyu actually looked insulted "Of course they won't. We are the most powerful fighting team in the universe. Jeice you and I are looking at a very rare and powerful warrior. He has the ability to hide his power level. His current level is five thousand. He could be a mutant like us. I estimate that a warrior of his caliber has a full power that must be around sixty thousand.

Jeice was actually shocked and said "SIXTY THOUSAND!? RECOOM DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE! AND HOW THE HELL CAN A MONKEY HAVE SO MUCH POWER?!" Captain Ginyu looked annoyed and said" Stop your whining, that's nothing compared to what I can do. This sayain is…different. From what I can see he doesn't have a tail. I might as well have some fun with him."

Vegeta took one last look at captain Ginyu and smirked. "I need to be with those brats and bald midget if I want to have immortality. Oh well Guess Kakarot has a lot of work to do." He jumped into the air and flew off leaving the battlefield…and Goku. "Oh, No!" Goku yelled as he saw Vegeta leave the battlefield.

Captain Ginyu saw Goku was distracted so he threw a punch. It connected to Goku's face and he whistled through the air. Goku stopped himself only to be kneed by captain Ginyu in the back.

When Goku fell he shot both legs at captain Ginyu, making a shockwave appear. Jeice felt it. Captain Ginyu flew towards a mountain with Goku in hot pursuit. Captain Ginyu flew around a tree just as Goku passed and he kicked Goku hard.

Goku flew upwards and stopped himself with his Ki. He flew towards Ginyu and both of them started trading punches. Captain Ginyu vanished and Goku stopped and looked around for Captain Ginyu.

The ground started to tremble as Captain Ginyu jumped out of the ground and hit Goku extremely hard. The sayain coughed out some spit when he got hit. Jeice looked happy and screamed "YEAH TAKE IT TO HIM CAPTAIN!" Goku recovered and both of them started punching.

Captain Ginyu and Goku stopped fighting and flew apart from each other both landing a few meters away from each other. They had a standoff, both martial artist and mercenary were not backing down.

Goku thought "I cannot let this fight drag on too long. I want to fight and show him I am the boss, but I need to finish this and go help Krillin and both my children. Hmm…" Suddenly both fighters flew towards each other and and yet again traded more punches.

Ugh…They flew apart again. Captain Ginyu was enjoying himself. "I think it's time I formally introduced myself, I am captain Ginyu. LEADER OF THE GINYU FORCE, THE MOST POWERFUL, ELITE FIGHTING FORCE THE UNIVERSE HAS EVER SEEN!" Captain Ginyu announced with a pose.

Captain Ginyu looked in surprise as Goku tried to mimic his pose. "Like this?" the naïve Sayain asked. Captain Ginyu looked stunned, but said "Yes…like that, oh no, no, no, like this." He corrected, Goku did that, but then he said "Ok, but these poses are so…" Captain Ginyu looked at Goku "So…Useless."

Captain Ginyu blushed fiercely "WHAAAAAT!" Goku explained "They really don't have much of a purpose." Captain Ginyu actually looked at Goku with shock, but threw himself out of it. He then said in a very VERY pissed voice "No matter, we have bigger fish to fry, namely your little secret is out."

Goku looked at captain Ginyu in surprise, before sliding into a stance. Captain Ginyu too slid into a stance, but not before smirking and saying "I know you have the ability to raise you're your power level..." Captain Ginyu laughed and said "For I too share that ability."

Goku's eyes widened as he realized what captain Ginyu was saying. Jeice laughed "THAT's RIGHT CAPTAIN YOU HAVE HIM NOW!" Goku saw Ginyu charging a blast, which he shot out. The tremendous blast at barley missed Goku. The shot traveled towards a mountain, before exploding like a nuclear warhead.

Goku looked in awe at the explosion. Captain Ginyu and Goku lifted upwards towards the Green tinted sky. Goku then said "We really don't have to do this." Captain Ginyu only smirked and said "Don't do that with me. I want to do this. Come on, just show me your true perfect power." Goku looked at captain Ginyu and said "Your funeral."

Goku powered up. His power-up was so radical It started blowing the water away from the oceans. It made clouds appear and it lit up Namek even brighter. While Goku was powering up he activated the Kaio-ken.

His red aura was blazing brightly. Since he trained as much as he could with the Kaio-ken on the way here to Namek, he could sustain the Kaio-ken without any strain on his body. Captain Ginyu smirked as Goku powered up. He tapped his scouter and numbers started flashing.

Captain Ginyu was shocked when his scouter reached past sixty thousand. Jeice started trembling. "E…Eighty…t..thousand…n..ninty thousand…NO NO! STOP! STOP!" He desperately tried to convince Goku, but needless to say he continued to power up.

When Goku finished captain Ginyu looked in shock at Goku. Captain Ginyu tapped with a finger on his scouter and it showed some numbers. "One…one h…hundred and eighty thousand…." Ginyu stammered. "What am I going to do? His power is much higher than mine. Wait, oh yes. It has been years since that happened. I might let him in on my little trick."

Captain Ginyu smirked and said "Well you really amaze me, but…" Captain Ginyu then hit himself very and incredibly hard, so much that blue blood spat out from it. Goku looked at captain Ginyu in amazement. "Huh?" Goku asked. Captain Ginyu posed again his arms wide open in a star-like fashion. Goku actually stopped using the Kaio-ken. He was still powered up. "I STILL CAN WIN!" Captain Ginyu shouted.

"CHAAAAANGE NOOOOW!" Captain Ginyu yelled. A yellow and purple pillar went from captain Ginyu toward Goku and when it hit him Goku was stuck. He couldn't move, not even breath. Captain Ginyu's essence went from his body into Goku's. Goku's essence went into captain Ginyu's body.

When Goku opened his eyes he was in the body of captain Ginyu. Captain Ginyu laughed and said "I Have stolen your body. I now have all of your power. Watch me power up and be scared." Captain Ginyu powered up in Goku's body.

"What is my level now Jeice?" He asked "Captain…" Jeice then said "Your power level is twenty-three thousand and lowering." Captain Ginyu then said "Huh?" Goku laughed and said "Well it looks like you don't know all of my tricks."

Captain Ginyu looked disappointed, but said "No matter, Let's go Jeice." Goku yelled "Wait!" Ginyu and Jeice just laughed as Goku slowly flew behind them. He then remembered the bond he shared with Gohan and Goten. "Gohan…Goten…If you see me. It's not me! Jeice is behind him. It is captain Ginyu!"

Goku hoped they would be ok.

(A/n Ok I am terribly sorry, I kinda rushed through this chapter a bit.

Gohbaby: Sorry I will bring Piccolo back into the chapters.

Nameless: Thx

Patachu: Like I said I will bring Piccolo back. I am hoping to bring him back to life with the dragon balls.

TheRandomGuest: ?

Oh well that's it.)


End file.
